<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road (Briwoon) by P1zzaForYouAndMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329540">Road (Briwoon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1zzaForYouAndMe/pseuds/P1zzaForYouAndMe'>P1zzaForYouAndMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BL - Fandom, Day6, Kpop - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, briwoon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of angst, Anal, Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sex, Bathroom Sex, Comforting, Consent, Cute, Day6 - Freeform, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gay Smut, Gentle Top, Hotel Sex, LOTS OF CONSENT, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trip, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Summer Vacation, Teasing, blowjob, briwoon, dowoon is a cutie, middle school reunion-ish, small mention of non-con, some background stories kinda, wholesome smut, younghyun is wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1zzaForYouAndMe/pseuds/P1zzaForYouAndMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A wholesome smut-centric story about Dowoon falling for his gentle hyung on a road trip with some old middle school classmates.</p><p>(This is my first time writing smut, so be gentle on me. English is not my first language and I first didn’t even write this story with the intent of uploading it. I hope you enjoy anyways ^^)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dowoon had done it in an impulse. He saw the post on Facebook about how some of his old middle school classmates were going on a road trip together, and that they were looking for a fifth guy to join them.</p><p>It could've been the fact that Dowoon had nothing better to do that summer, or that he was lonely, but he replied and four days later all of them were together in Sungjin's car. Wonpil and Sungjin were in the front seats, and Jae, Dowoon and Younghyun were in the back.</p><p>Jae fell asleep rather quickly, with his cheek against the left window. That left Dowoon only being able to talk to Younghyun (Wonpil and Sungjin were listening to music in the front), but he didn't mind that too much. Younghyun was a very funny person with well-spoken views on the world. He was surprisingly smart, but wasn't the person to rub that in your face.</p><p>After talking for a while, Younghyun's hand ended up on Dowoon's knee, and it didn't leave that spot until they took a break at a gas station. And as soon as they were back inside the car, Younghyun placed his hand back on Dowoon's knee.</p><p>Even when Jae was awake, he likely didn't see it because Dowoon was sitting at the right side of the car and Younghyun's broadness blocked Jae's view on him.</p><p>Normally, Dowoon wouldn't have paid too much attention to a simple touch like that. But see, Dowoon was in his early twenties and still a virgin. During his teenage years, he had actively and passionately been denying and suppressing his sexuality, and now he was reaching peak sexual frustration. And, although Dowoon felt embarrassed about admitting it, Younghyun was undeniably attractive. Even though it had been years since he last saw Younghyun, and he refused to describe any of his current feelings towards him as love, Dowoon wouldn't mind ending up in a bed with him.</p><p>The next day and the day after, Younghyun put his hand on Dowoon's leg while talking. First it had been a subtle touch on the knee, but after three days Younghyun had his hand rubbing Dowoon's inner thigh softly. He even occasionally ran his hand up and down from Dowoon's knee up to his higher thigh and back. And poor Dowoon had no idea what to do with himself any longer. He didn't want to tell Younghyun off, mainly because he was secretlty very much enjoying the warmth of Younghyun's skin against his jeans, but it was also getting harder to ignore the painfully teasing feelings of arousal when he felt that hand come in contact with sensitive spots that were unfamiliar with foreign touch. More often than he liked to admit, Dowoon was forced to jerk off in a toilet stall at a gas station just to get rid of all the boners Younghyun was almost constantly causing him. He didn't know whether this was hell or heaven.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys?"</p><p>It was the fourth day and Younghyun was pointing at a guy at the side of the road through te window. The person had a cardboard sign with him that had the name of a nearing city on it. He was hitchhiking.</p><p>"Should we take him with us?"</p><p>"We can't. Can't you see that the car is full?"</p><p>"But he's probably been standing there for hours. Dowoon can sit on my lap, can't he?"</p><p>So, they took the guy into their car and drove him to his destination. Dowoon's opinion wasn't asked, but he wouldn't have refused anyways if they did give him the chance to do so. Younghyun's muscular arms unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled him into his lap in the blink of an eye.</p><p>"Are you comfortable?" he asked Dowoon, and he probably had no idea of how his breath against Dowoon's neck sent shivers all the way down his spine. Dowoon just nodded, because he was.</p><p>After a while, Dowoon's breath hitched in his throat because he could feel something stiffening underneath him. A few minutes later it was undeniable that Younghyun was having a hard time underneath him; quite literally. Dowoon could see Younghyun in the reflection of the window, and the awkwardness and shame were dripping off his face. Rather than feeling offended or disgusted, Dowoon felt sorry for Younghyun that he had to go through such a humiliating experience.</p><p>But besides second-hand embarrassment, Dowoon also felt slightly aroused by the feeling of something big and hard pressing against his butt.</p><p>However, no matter how nice it felt, Dowoon was glad when the guy reached his destination and he could sit on his own spot by the window again.</p><p>"Sorry about that," Younghyun whispered as he removed Dowoon from his lap. For the remaining of the day, Younghyun didn't lay a single finger on Dowoon. And when they reached the hotel for that day, Younghyun said he waned to share a room with Jae, even though him and Dowoon had been sharing a room for the past days continually.</p><p> </p><p>The next day however, everything seemed back to normal. Although the touch was a little less bold than before, Younghyun did put his hand on Dowoon's thigh again that morning when they got in the car. Dowoon figured Younghyun had talked to Jae about whatever was bothering him. And that evening in the hotel, Younghyun proposed to share a room with Dowoon again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smexy time ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were both laying on their shared bed, doing something on their phones when Younghyun said: "I'm sorry for what happened in the car yesterday. That must've made you so uncomfortable."</p><p>"It's okay," Dowoon said.</p><p>"Don't lie. You should also be honest with me if it bothers you when I touch you. Only yesterday I realised I might've come across as intrusive, or demanding. I should've asked for your consent more."</p><p>"I am honest," Dowoon protested. "I really don't mind it when you touch me."</p><p>"You don't?"</p><p>Dowoon nodded, and it was quiet for a moment until Younghyun asked: "May I touch you right now?"</p><p>It took Dowoon a second before he understood the question. It took him another second to think of his answer to that question, and then to gather the courage to nod.</p><p>Younghyun rolled on his side, facing Dowoon who was laying on his back. With a care that that was both casual and loving, Younghyun carefully put his hand on Dowoon's stomach and scooted a bit closer. He laid his head down on the pillow next to Dowoon and avoided his gaze.</p><p>"This okay?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Dowoon gazed to the side and examined Younghyun's handsome features. Perhaps he wasn't so embarrassed anymore admitting to himself that he was crushing on the guy beside him. Dowoon had many many crushes before, but this time felt different because he wasn't suppressing it.</p><p>When Younghyun looked up to meet Dowoon's eyes, Dowoon looked away again as if he hadn't been staring, and now it was Younghyun's turn to look at him.</p><p>"May I kiss you?"</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"You heard me. I'm asking you if I'm allowed to kiss you. I don't think I even have to explain that I like you. You must be pretty blind if you hadn't already caught on to that."</p><p>Dowoon didn't answer Younghyun's question, but put his hand up to Younghyun's cheek and pulled him closer until only a few centimeters were between their lips. He waited for Younghyun to close the distance, which he did.</p><p>However, Dowoon was a bit too exited and just as soon as it had started, the kiss was already over when Younghyun backed off with his hand covering his mouth and his nose scrunched up in pain.</p><p>"Ah Dowoonie, you can't just bang your teeth against mine like that."</p><p>Dowoon let out an awkward chuckle. "Sorry."</p><p>Luckily, Younghyun laughed too and for a moment both guys laughed in unison. When they were done laughing, all the tension that had previously been there was gone and they kissed again.</p><p>Although Dowoon had kissed before, he was still rather inexperienced, so he decided to allow Younghyun to guide and lead him and take control. Besides- and he hadn't expected that as much beforehand- Dowoon actually really liked getting dominated. Younghyun made him want to be vulnerable and submissive, something that nobody had ever been able to unleash inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>As the kiss continued, Younghyun slipped his tongue inside Dowoon's warm, wet mouth and explored the insides of it as it met with Dowoon's. While their mouths were exploring each other and testing each other out, Younghyun's hand was also carefully exploring Dowoon's body.</p><p>He stuffed his hand up the legs of Dowoon's shorts so he could still take in as much bare skin as possible without having to shove his hand down Dowoon's pants.</p><p>Feeling Younghyun's big, strong hand squeeze his thigh at the same time his experienced tongue was pushing Dowoon into submission forced a low, overwhelmed moan out of his throat.</p><p>"You're making this very hard for me," Younghyun mumbled when he withdrew and broke the kiss for the second time. His hand was still kneading Dowoon's inner thigh.</p><p>"What am I making hard for you?"</p><p>Dowoon had felt so confident a second ago, but that remark soon made his confidence fade away.</p><p>"Keeping my self-control. You're making it harder and harder for me not to pin you down and fuck you mercilessly already."</p><p>If Dowoon wasn't crimson red already, he sure was now. He didn't expect Younghyun to be the type of person to say something like that, and neither to mean it. Younghyun always seemed very under control and polite with his calm voice and always well-spoken words that were formed by it.</p><p>"Maybe I'd want you to do that?"</p><p>Dowoon figured Younghyun was now just as surprised with his words as he had been a second ago with the latter's.</p><p>Younghyun didn't answer, but kissed Dowoon passionately again. Without breaking contact, Younghyun carefully got up from where he was laying on his side, but pushed Dowoon back when he followed his motion to get up too. For a moment their lips were no longer connected when Younghyun got on all fours and climbed on top of Dowoon so he was hovering over him, with each knee at one side of his hips and his hands on the mattress just above Dowoon's shoulders. In that moment, both looked each other in the eyes with pure lust and hope, before, and this time it was Dowoon who initiated it, their mouths met again. They only kissed briefly this time, as Younghyun again broke the kiss but this time to continue kissing Dowoon's jaw, and then down to his neck.</p><p>Dowoon squirmed and giggled at the unfamiliar feeling, because it tickled a bit but at the same time send waves of heat and pleasure through his body.</p><p>"What?" Younghyun chuckled. "Why are you laughing?"</p><p>"Nothing," Dowoon said. "It just tickles a bit. It feels good, though, so please don't stop."</p><p>Younghyun did as asked and resumed kissing Dowoon's neck. The kisses went from small butterfly kisses to ones that were more solid to ones that were sloppy, wet and open-mouthed.</p><p>Dowoon's toes curled and the grip he had on Younghyun's shoulder tightened when the latter sucked a deep, dark hickey into an especially sensitive piece of skin.</p><p>"I didn't know you were this sensitive," Younghyun grinned teasingly. He got up to look Dowoon in the eyes and slowly traced his middle finger over the red mark he just made.</p><p>"Ah, that's embarrassing. Why would you say it like that?" Dowoon whined, and that made Younghyun laugh.</p><p>"It's not a bad thing. If you asked me, I'd say it's pretty hot. You don't have much experience, do you?"</p><p>Dowoon now felt properly embarrassed, because Younghyun was able to point that out so easily. He reckoned he had never been this red and flustered in his entire life.</p><p>"Not much, yeah..." he shyly admitted.</p><p>Younghyun sat up a bit so he didn't have to lean on his arms so much.</p><p>"May I ask you what you have and haven't done already? I mean, just to know what I'm working with in case... you know, you'd want to take things further. Don't worry, I won't tease you about it and I won't tell anyone."</p><p>"I... I don't really know what you're exactly asking me..." Dowoon mumbled.</p><p>Younghyun put his hand up to Dowoon's cheek and kept it there.</p><p>"Have you kissed someone before?"</p><p>"Yes. Not as... passionately as this, though."</p><p>"Have you been kissed anywhere besides your lips before?"</p><p>"No, not in a sensual way at least."</p><p>"Have you ever given a blowjob before?"</p><p>Dowoon's eyes widened a bit in shock because Younghyun suddenly went from asking about kisses to blowjobs.</p><p>"Sorry, I know I'm asking a bit much, aren't I?"</p><p>Younghyun caressed Dowoon's cheek and ran his fingers through his hair.</p><p>How could Dowoon not tell him what Younghyun asked him when he made him feel so loved and safe?</p><p>"No, I've never done that," he admitted.</p><p>"Ever gotten one?"</p><p>Dowoon shook his head.</p><p>"So I assume you haven't had sex either?"</p><p>Dowoon shook his head again and this time avoided Younghyun's eyes.</p><p>"Sorry..." he mumbled.</p><p>"Excuse me? Why are you apologising?"</p><p>"I just thought it might bother you that I'm so inexperienced. I swear I would've had sex earlier if it wasn't for my enteranalized homophobia-"</p><p>"Stop. You don't have to make excuses for why you're a virgin. It doesn't matter, even if it was for the fact that you just weren't ready yet, that would've been totally fine too. No need to be self-conscious about it. I think you're cute regardless."</p><p>"Cute?" When Dowoon looked in the mirror he saw a lot of things, but not 'cute'.</p><p>"Yes, I think you're an absolute cutie. Just look at you, how you're all red and flustered."</p><p>Younghyun bend down and kissed Dowoon's nose.</p><p>"And you have the prettiest waist ever, and just look at your legs. They're so thin and beautiful but also very much muscular and manly."</p><p>Dowoon had never gotten this many compliments about his looks before and he didn't know what to say.</p><p>It was silent- though not awkward- for about a minute until Younghyun carefully asked: "May I take your shirt off?"</p><p>"...yes.., but only if you take yours off as well. I don't want to feel so naked when you're still clothed."</p><p>"Of course baby, of course- oh shit, I didn't even ask if I could call you baby."</p><p>Dowoon chuckled. "You don't have to ask consent for every single little thing. I promise I'll tell you if I really don't want something."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, very much."</p><p> </p><p>However, as soon as Younghyun took his shirt off, Dowoon started to have his doubts about getting naked as well. Younghyun's body reminded Dowoon of one of a Greek God statue; curved in all the right ways, muscular, and like it was made just to be admired.</p><p>Dowoon himself definitely wasn't out of shape, but seeing Younghyun's muscles made him feel self-conscious and intimidated. Subconsciously he clenched his hands around the bottom of his shirt.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Younghyun asked. His hand covered Dowoon's fist.</p><p>"Are you having second thoughts? That's okay, I won't force you into anything."</p><p>Dowoon could see the disappointment in Younghyun's eyes, however.</p><p>"That's not it," Dowoon mumbled. He nibbled on his swollen bottom lip and gazed at a crack in the ceiling so he didn't have to look Younghyun in the eyes.</p><p>"Are you insecure?" Younghyun's voice sounded more warm and gentle than it had ever done before.</p><p>Dowoon still clutched his hands around his shirt, but gave a small, ashamed nod.</p><p>"Hey, that's totally fine and normal, but know there's no need to when you're with me, okay?"</p><p>Dowoon mumbled: "I've been trying to gain weight, but I'm still underwight. I'm not far near as muscular as you are..."</p><p>"And what if? Does it matter? I'm into small, frail boys that are easy to dominate."</p><p>"Yah, I'm not small! I'm only a few centimeters shorter than you!" Dowoon yelped.</p><p>Younghyun burst out into laughter. "I know, I know, you're very masculine and manly. I'm just trying to bring my point across, that's all. Now, may I still take your shirt off yes or no?"</p><p>"...fine."</p><p>Dowoon let go of the fabric and helped Younghyun get it off him. Dowoon couldn't keep his eyes off Younghyun's abs and chest, the way the muscles contacted and got hard with each movement he made.</p><p>"You're beautiful..." Younghyun whispered.</p><p>Dowoon looked up at Younghyun's face to see if he was being honest, and he was dead serious.</p><p>"May I..?"</p><p>Dowoon didn't know what Younghyun was asking, but nodded regardless of what the question implied.</p><p>Younghyun lowered himself and pressed his lips back in Dowoon's neck. With both hands now he was holding Dowoon in place while he was passionately and slightly roughly going at it, covering Dowoon's skin in hickeys and teeth marks. He made sure not to actually hurt Dowoon, though.</p><p>The guy in question was trying his very best to stay still and quiet, yet Younghyun had effortlessly turned him into a squirming and moaning mess underneath his touch. He continued kissing down until he reached Dowoon's collarbone and down to his chest.</p><p>Dowoon sucked in his breath sharply when Younghyun slowly, carefully ran his thumb over a nipple. It wasn't at all a lewd or bold touch, and Dowoon's reaction made Younghyun chuckle.</p><p>"Why are you laughing at me?" Dowoon whined.</p><p>"I'm not laughing AT you, baby. I'm just so amused by all your cute reactions. I've never been with someone this reactive."</p><p>"Is that a good or a bad thing?"</p><p>"Why would it be a bad thing? It's rather turning me on."</p><p>Dowoon was impressed by how honest and open Younghyun was about his preferences, how he felt about stuff and what he thought. That must take a lot of bravery, and it was all mainly to soothe Dowoon and make him feel at ease.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time, Dowoon now reached out to touch Younghyun. He put his hand up to his chest and ran his fingers down to his abs.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>Dowoon looked up at Younghyun.</p><p>"Am I doing something wrong?"</p><p>Younghyun shook his head but chuckled. "You're not doing anything wrong, I'm just asking you what you were trying to do."</p><p>Dowoon felt a bit ashamed and awkward.</p><p>"I wanted to touch you to make you feel good. I don't like it that I'm the only one getting pleasured."</p><p>"Ah Dowoonie, don't worry about that. Touching you makes me feel good. But if you really want to, you might want to..."</p><p>Younghyun grabbed Dowoon's wrist and pulled his hand down from his abs to his crotch. He didn't actually force any contact between it and Dowoon's hand, though. He wanted Dowoon to initiate that himself.</p><p>The heat that had just managed to leave Dowoon's cheeks, ears and neck for a bit immediately returned when Dowoon carefully pressed the palm of his hand against the bulge in Younghyun's shorts. Younghyun let out a soft, low-pitched moan at the feeling, which gave Dowoon the confidence that he was doing it right. They started to kiss again, but in the mean time Younghyun slowly grinded against Dowoon's palm while Dowoon shyly moved his hand up and down a bit. Compared to Dowoon's, Younghyun's moans were a lot more under control, but they weren't restrained at all and just as much filled with pleasure.</p><p>When Younghyun wanted to wipe a strand of hair off his sweaty forehead, he accidentally elbowed Dowoon in the face, but they could both laugh about it. Every time one of them made a mistake like that, accidentally poked the other in the eye or ear or anything like that, the short chuckles following afterwards put more humanity in the act, and cleaned the air from any tension or pressure. Moments like these weren't perfect like that out of a movie scene, but that was what made them fun.</p><p>While they were kissing, Younghyun had tangled his hand into Dowoon's hair, and that grip suddenly tightened. He pulled Dowoon's hand away from his crotch and sat up so he was sitting on Dowoon's stomach and wasn't leaning on his arms anymore. He had his eyes closed and he was panting softly with his head slightly tilted back.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Dowoon asked.</p><p>"Absolutely not. I had to stop you because I would've came if we continued. Since we've already gotten so far now... can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Yes?" Dowoon asked.</p><p>"Would you like to take this further? I mean, have sex tonight? Of course, saying yes right now doesn't mean you can't back out later."</p><p>Dowoon felt like he might need to think about this for a little while, but on the other hand, his throbbing boner was telling him the answer already. Nothing they had done so far had not been good, and Dowoon's sex drive at the moment was so high it was almost unbearable. Besides, the fact that Younghyun gave him the option of backing out available at all times made him feel very secure.</p><p>"Yes, I would love to."</p><p>Younghyun kissed Dowoon's forehead softly and mumbled: "You're making me feel so special, that you're allowing me to do this. I'll make sure that it'll be amazing."</p><p>"May I ask you something as well?" Dowoon asked.</p><p>"Well of course." Younghyun combed through Dowoon's hair while looking at him in the most loving way Dowoon had ever have someone looking at him.</p><p>"How many times have you done it before?"</p><p>"Oh wow, I actually don't know that from the top of my head..."</p><p>Dowoon laughed. "Is it that many times?"</p><p>"Not in particular. Well, my first time was a one-time thing with a girl in my senior year of high school. In that same year I did it again with a different girl, also a one-time thing. Then in my first year of college I dated a girl for about two or three months and we did it about three times. Lastly I had a boyfriend last year and we dated for about half a year, and we had regular sex over that time period, and I really can't count all these times."</p><p>"Is didn't know you were bisexual."</p><p>"I'm not too sure about it myself either, to be honest. It has been quite a while since I last felt attracted to a girl."</p><p>"May I ask something else?"</p><p>Dowoon's voice was now trembling and shaking because Younghyun was slowly rubbing his thumbs over Dowoon's nipples as if it was the most casual thing in the world, while they were talking.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"How is it?"</p><p>"Amazing, honestly. You'll have to have experienced it in order to fully understand the feeling, though. To me, it's so much more than just the physical stimulation. I like the emotional intimacy, the amount of trust and vulnerability that goes into it."</p><p>"Does the first time hurt?"</p><p>"For me it didn't, but that's because I've only ever topped in my life. It can hurt when you're a girl or a bottom, but I'll make sure to guide you through it the best I can, ok baby?"</p><p>Younghyun made Dowoon feel very safe, so Dowoon wasn't too concerned about it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun ran his hand up and down over Dowoon's chest and placed soft kisses on his cheeks.</p><p>"Have you touched yourself before?"</p><p>"Of course I have. More often than I'd like to admit..." Dowoon mumbled.</p><p>"Don't be ashamed, that's good. It's good to know your own body; what you like and what you don't like. Can I take your shorts off?"</p><p>Dowoon nodded and pulled his socks of by hooking his big toe in the part where your foot goes into and pulling down, while Younghyun fumbled around with the fly of Dowoon's denim shorts.</p><p>"A little help, please?" Younghyun chuckled because he was having some touble with Dowoon's fly. Dowoon helped and soon his shorts were tossed to the side. They ended up somewhere with their abandoned shirts.</p><p>Younghyun's shorts were cut off sweatpants and thereby a lot easier to remove. Dowoon couldn't help but stare at Younghyun's boxers and what they were packing. Younghyun sat back for a second to take his socks off, and it gave Dowoon the opportunity to read the expensive brand's name on his waistband.</p><p>Dowoon was expecting Younghyun to bow down and kiss him again, but instead he scooted down the bed a bit and lifted Dowoon's leg so he could kiss his inner thigh.</p><p>It was a bit awkward having Younghyun between his legs like that, but Dowoon figured he'd have to get used to it if he was going to have Younghyun literally inside of him in a matter of minutes.</p><p>Younghyun sucked a hickey into Dowoon's inner higher thigh, and fuck, that felt good.</p><p>"Oh my God," Dowoon whispered. "Oh sweet lord..."</p><p>"Are you praying now?" Younghyun chuckled. He moved on to the other leg and this time sucked red marks into spots that Dowoon's shorts absolutely wouldn't cover.</p><p>"The others will see those," Dowoon exclaimed.</p><p>"So? As if the ones in your neck aren't visible. You can let them stare all you want."</p><p> </p><p>For the next couple of minutes, Younghyun taught Dowoon how to make a hickey on his neck while also granting himself the privilege of squeezing Dowoon's butt.</p><p>"I think we've been playing around enough now. Ready to get to the real deal?" Younghyun proposed.</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't rush you. Would you be a good boy and take your boxers off for me?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo I mainly wrote this fanfic to sort of write stuff that I feel like we don’t see enough of in the yaoi/bl/fanfic world. First of all: CONSENT. I can’t stress enough how much the lack of consent in a lot of yaoi annoys me. Second of all, I think it’s kinda cute when the smut is a bit awkward, because I’m pretty sure nobody’s first time is perfect (I’m a virgin tho so idk). Third of all, even though I like the stereotype of the bottom being the cuter, smaller, more sensitive and inexperienced one, emotionless tops ruin it for me. Why must it so often be that the top is just so unbothered by everything? Can’t he even blush a little? Show some emotion? Show that he’s enjoying himself as well?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More smexy time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dowoon's heartbeat increased drastically and although his hands were already on his waistband, he was unable to actually pull it down. He felt a bit of panic bubble up in his chest.</p><p>"I'm nervous."</p><p>"Of course you are, that's okay. Just take your time."</p><p>Dowoon whined. "This is awkward."</p><p>Younghyun laughed. "Dowoon, sex IS awkward. Haven't you already noticed how many times we accidentally poked each other in the eye or bumped our teeth into each other? It isn't as casual or smooth as they're portraying it to be in pornos, but that's also what makes it fun. I like it when things have rawness and humanity to them, rather than pretend perfection."</p><p>"Well said Socrates, but I'm still a bit awkward about taking my underpants off."</p><p>Younghyun grinned. "Want me to go first?"</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Younghyun entirely naked wasn't as awkward or shocking as Dowoon had anticipated, and with a bit of help from Younghyun he didn't feel as shy anymore when pulling his boxers down.</p><p>Without any proper warning, Younghyun took Dowoon's cock in his hand and started stroking up and down slowly.</p><p>"Oh fuck," Dowoon hissed. He trew his head back on the pillows and clutched his fists into Younghyun's hair just to get a grip on something. His toes were no longer curled up but were tensely spread, in the same way his thighs and abs tensed up heavily.</p><p>"Relax," Younghyun whispered. "Nobody has ever touched you like that before, have they?" Younghyun asked. Dowoon's utterly sensitive reactions were incredibly amusing and arousing to him.</p><p>Dowoon shook his head, but wasn't able to talk. He had his eyes closed and was biting down on his lower lip softly.</p><p>"Feels good, doesn't it? It's a lot better than when you do it yourself, somehow- ah Dowoonie, you're tugging on my hair a bit too hard now."</p><p>Younghyun removed Dowoon's hands from his hair and also stopped jerking Dowoon off. He allowed him to catch his breath for a second before he asked: "Could you lay down with your ankles resting on my shoulders? Would that work? I remember from PE back then that you aren't too flexible, but you gotta raise your legs a little bit."</p><p> </p><p>Dowoon playfully rolled his eyes at the PE comment, and tried his best to do what Younghyun asked him. About a minute later they were in a position that was comfortable enough for both of them where Younghyun had good access to Dowoon's butt.</p><p>"I'll prep you up before we get to it, ok? That way it'll hurt a lot less."</p><p>Younghyun positioned one hand so it was supporting Dowoon's back, and the other he brought in between Dowoon's legs.</p><p>"Have you ever done this to yourself before?" Younghyun asked.</p><p>"Done what?"</p><p>"Fingering yourself, I mean."</p><p>"Oh. Eh, no, I haven't."</p><p>"Alright, then it might feel a bit uncomfortable or painful at first, but we'll take it slow."</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun carefully pushed one finger in, but he was only able to halfway enter it because Dowoon was already whining and squirming. His face was scrunched up and he was clenching around Younghyun horribly hard.</p><p>"Relax, Dowoon, jeez. Are you okay? Does it hurt?"</p><p>"A-A b-bit, yeah. It just feels weird and uncomfortable- ah!"</p><p>Younghyun had tried pushing in further, but this time he did actually hurt Dowoon, and then he realised something.</p><p>"Fuck! Oh shit Dowoon, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot the lube! No wonder it felt so uncomfortable, poor boy."</p><p>It was almost as difficult pulling out again because Dowoon was still very tense.</p><p>Younghyun kissed Dowoon's forehead before hopping off the bed to get some lube and condoms from his backpack. He had been so exited that he totally forgot about it.</p><p> </p><p>Dowoon was panting and trembling. He didn't expect one finger could already hurt him like that, lube or not. It made him rather concerned about having to take in all of Younghyun.</p><p>"Alright, back at it again..." Younghyun mumbled. He poured a good amount of liquid on his fingers, and then also rubbed some on Dowoon's hole.</p><p>"Yah, that's cold!" he yelped.</p><p>Younghyun kissed his lips and cheeks, and pushed in again.</p><p> </p><p>It went a lot smoother this time. Dowoon was still tense and very tight, but when Younghyun asked if it hurt, Dowoon shook his head.</p><p>"Only a tiny bit," he whispered. "B-But it's mainly just weird now."</p><p>"It'll feel good in no-time."</p><p>Younghyun slowly quickened the pace with which he pushed in and out, and to his happiness, he heard a soft moan in pleasure leave Dowoon's lips.</p><p>He decided it was time to add a second finger, but Dowoon tensed up so much again that he practically couldn't even get it in when he tried. He'd first have to put Dowoon at ease a bit more.</p><p>"Dowoonie, relax," Younghyun said for the maniest time. He licked Dowoon's lips and the inside of his mouth, and kissed his neck all while whispering soft compliments and soothing nothingnesses.</p><p>"Look how good you're taking me in now," Younghyun admired as he effortlessly pounded his index finger into Dowoon.</p><p>"Does it feel ok?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Can I add another? Can you stay relaxed like you are now?"</p><p>"O-Okay..."</p><p>"Such a good boy... you're doing so well..." Younghyun mumbled as he added a second and later a third.</p><p> </p><p>"If I'm careful, do you think I can enter you now?" Younghyun asked with a now content and relaxed Dowoon underneath him with still three fingers inside. Dowoon nodded.</p><p>Younghyun got off him and prepared himself with lube and a condom as he gave Dowoon directions.</p><p>"I think it'll be more comfortable if we take on a different position. The easiest for you might be just getting on your knees and forearms, maybe put two pillows between your arms to rest your head on. That means I'll be taking you from behind. Does that sound good?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>There was a moment of tension when Younghyun hovered over Dowoon without doing anything yet.</p><p> </p><p>And then, Younghyun aligned himself with Dowoon's entrance, and pushed in. Dowoon's back arched, his legs were shaking and he dug his nails into the fabric of the pillow. He pressed his face deep into the pillows just to muffe his cries and moans that would've been way too loud otherwise.</p><p>Even though Dowoon was clearly in pain, Younghyun continued to push in until he had entered all the way, where he could then stay until Dowoon was comfortable.</p><p>Dowoon was whimpering and almost hyperventilating with small, quick breaths.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, baby. Does it hurt that much?"</p><p>Younghyun bowed over to where he could bring his face over to Dowoon's and look him in the face.</p><p>"Kind of," Dowoon groaned. "I'm just... overwhelmed... in general. You're fucking big."</p><p>Younghyun kissed Dowoon's jaw and mumbled: "Just remember what I keep telling you: relax. We have all the time in the world."</p><p>While he was waiting for Dowoon to adjust, Younghyun rubbed Dowoon's back and whispered in his ear: "Look how well you're taking me in. You look so pretty and handsome right now, especial with these hickeys all over your I feel rather blessed to call you mine for the moment. Your tightness feels so good. You're being such, such a good boy for me right now. Can I move?"</p><p>Dowoon consented and was now actually starting to enjoy the presence of the big hard thing inside of him right now, rater than it literally being a pain in the ass.</p><p>A minute later, Younghyun was able to pick up a normal, reasonable pace that left both of them feeling good and wanting more. Dowoon was comfortable enough to turn his head to the side so Younghyun was able to kiss and admire him.</p><p>The sound of skin slapping against skin and two low voices moaning in pleasure filled the room and got louder with the second, especially now Younghyun was going at full speed and hitting Dowoon's sweet spot with every thrust. Dowoon was carefully grinding back and audibly enjoying himself. Just hearing Dowoon's low, sweet voice moan for more would probably have already been enough to make Younghyun come.</p><p>Dowoon was the first to climax, and he could barely take the overstimulation when Younghyun was still going at it chasing his own high.</p><p>When they were both done, Younghyun collapsed on top of Dowoon who was absolutely wrecked.</p><p>He had never been this much of a mess before, with sweat and saliva sticking to his red face. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his body was covered in hickeys as well as his own cum.</p><p>Younghyun was a litte less wrecked, but he wasn't less of a mess. But the most important thing was that both had the hugest grins on their faces.</p><p>Younghyun remembered how tired and overwhelmed he had been after his first time, and decided to leave Dowoon on the bed to rest while he got up to clean them off. The dirty towel he used was tossed aside when he was done, and ended up somewhere with their abandoned clothes. Younghyun grabbed both of them some clean boxers and helped Dowoon in his. Younghyun turned the lights off and slid underneath the covers behind Dowoon so he could embrace him from the back.</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet for a while, such a while that Younghyun figured Dowoon had fallen asleep. But, suddenly Dowoon mumbled in a soft, breakable voice: "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Excuse me? What? What are you talking about? Why are you apologising?" Younghyun asked, worried and confused.</p><p>"I was an embarrassment. You must be ashamed of what happened, and I understand if you'd rather pretend it never took place. I'm sorry for ruining your night." Dowoon sounded like he was on the edge of tears.</p><p>"Dowoon, do you not know how happy I am that we slept together tonight? Why would you think I'd regret it?" Younghyun asked with a frown.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really. So I don't see the need in getting all worked up about it. Why did you think I disliked it in the first place?"</p><p>Younghyun softly pressed his fingers into the curve of Dowoon's hip bone.</p><p>"I just..." Dowoon mumbled. "I'm so inexperienced. And I was probably too loud, and too sensitive. It must've been really awkward."</p><p>Younghyun nuzzled his face into Dowoon's neck and pressed a soft kiss into his skin.</p><p>"Dowoonie, when you're in such an amazing, overwhelming situation, you don't pay attention to little details like that. Did you notice that I have a stuffy nose, or that I was sweating a lot? Of course not, because stuff like that doesn't matter at moments like these. I enjoyed every single second of what we did tonight. Didn't you? Don't tell me that your worries of me not enjoying it got into the way of you having fun yourself."</p><p>Dowoon shook his head, and his hair tickled Younghyun's face.</p><p>"No, tonight was one of the best nights of my life," he assured Younghyun.</p><p>It was silent for a while again, until Younghyun asked: "Are you hurt?"</p><p>"What? No, I'm really happy-"</p><p>Younghyun interrupted him by chuckling. "No, I mean physically."</p><p>"Oh, only a little bit. My neck is a little bit cramped, and so are my legs, just from being tense."</p><p>Younghyun knew Dowoon was talking around the actual pain they both knew Younghyun was actually talking about, likely to protect Younghyun's feelings from admitting that he had hurt him.</p><p>"I mean if I hurt you," Younghyun said. "Be honest. I know you were almost crying in the beginning."</p><p>"That was only at the beginning," Dowoon said in a defensive way. "After a couple of minutes, it was almost completely over and it felt so good."</p><p>Younghyun sighed.</p><p>"You'll probably have trouble sitting tomorrow."</p><p>Dowoon just grinned and shrugged.</p><p>"It's more than worth it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, during breakfast, their friends were looking at them in the most done, most tired faces ever.</p><p>Dowoon limping the slightest, Younghyun holding his hand and both of them being covered in hickeys that their t-shirts didn't hide, all made it more than obvious what happened that night.</p><p>While Dowoon immediately turned into a tomato and stared at his feet, Younghyun had a proud grin on his face. He'd let them stare all they wanted, as long as they knew Dowoon was his. That morning, when they had just woken up in each other's embrace, Younghyun had asked Dowoon to be his boyfriend, and Dowoon had said yes.</p><p>"Did you guys sleep well?" Younghyun asked the others casually.</p><p>"You guys sure did," Jae groaned. "You do know that you promised us to lend Wonpil and me your toothpaste? I was abut to come and get it from your room when it sounded like you two were watching some hardcore porno in there on max volume. Jeez, I'm scarred for life."</p><p>Sungjin patted Jae's back with pity.</p><p>"I'm surprised Dowoon is still able to walk at all."</p><p>Dowoon was now fifty shades of red, and Younghyun immediately grabbed his hand.</p><p>"Don't embarrass him like that!" Younghyun said within an angry pout.</p><p>"Come on, be nice to each other," Wonpil said. "I just hope you two had fun. And Dowoonie, are you okay? Younghyunnie-hyung wasn't too rough with you, was he? Younghyun, you know I'll murder you if you've hurt Dowoonie."</p><p>"Can we please talk about something else?" Sungjin groaned, completely done with them.</p><p>"Yes please," Dowoon sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Back in the car, Younghyun moved close to Dowoon and whispered: "Does it hurt when you sit?"</p><p>Dowoon gave Younghyun a soft shove and shook his head.</p><p>"I'm fine", he hissed back.</p><p>"Just checking up on my boyfriend", Younghyun defended himself.</p><p>Dowoon immediately felt all warm and happy when Younghyun referred to him as "his boyfriend".</p><p> </p><p>The day was fun, but not very special. For a couple of hours, they turned down the music and played guessing games together with the five of them. When it was starting to get dark, they wanted to go looking for a hotel or motel to stay and have dinner. It was surprising that only after one and a half hours they found a small motel.</p><p>"I guess there aren't a lot around in this area," Sungjin said with a shrug "we are kind of in the middle of nowhere anyways, so it's not surprising."</p><p>But having gone inside, the guys were told that there was only one two-person bedroom left.</p><p>"What about the other three of us?" Wonpil wondered out loud.</p><p>"We'll have to look for another place to sleep", Jae sighed.</p><p>So, they went back into the car, looking for a new place.</p><p>They found one two hours later, but were hit with the harsh truth that that one was full too, and that they should've reserved a place somewhere.</p><p>"I'm tired of looking, I can barely keep my eyes open anymore", Sungjin, who was behind the wheel, complained when it was reaching midnight. "We haven't even had dinner yet. I suggest we stop at the nearest gas station, get something to eat there, shower there if they have one, and sleep in the car."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan", Jae yawned. The rest agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Once they found a gas station, Younghyun proposed: "Dowoon and I will shower first. You guys can get some snacks."</p><p>It took surprisingly long until there was finally a shower cabin free. Younghyun saw that Dowoon was shivering in his t-shirt in the cold.</p><p>"Wanna go in together?" Younghyun asked. "It'll take way too long and also extra money to wait for another cabin to get free. Besides," Younghyun leaned in again "you've seen me naked before anyways."</p><p>Dowoon was too tired of siting around all day too get worked up about it, so he just nodded and went along.</p><p>However, Dowoon still somehow felt shy when taking his clothes off.</p><p>"Come on Dowoonie, I already know what your dick looks like."</p><p>Younghyun walked up to Dowoon and without asking, started taking his clothes off for him. Dowoon was too mesmerised by his handsome face and big hands and the way he touched him too protest, although he probably wouldn't have anyways.</p><p>Younghyun pulled Dowoon's boxers down and playfully slapped his butt.</p><p>"Now get under the shower, princess", he insisted.</p><p>"I'll kick you in the balls if you call me that again", Dowoon complained. But, he obeyed and got under the shower.</p><p>"Aren't you getting in too?" Dowoon asked.</p><p>"What?" Younghyun had been staring at his boyfriend, and had zoned out.</p><p>"Shouldn't you also get under the shower?"</p><p>Younghyun blinked. "...right." He joined him and got some shampoo out. He rubbed it in his hair and then in Dowoon's.</p><p>When their hair was clean and their bodies too, Younghyun couldn't help but lean in and kiss Dowoon's neck.</p><p>"I can't help myself, you're too damn cute looking like this", Younghyun mumbled.</p><p>"I don't mind", Dowoon chuckled.</p><p>Younghyun trailed his hands down Dowoon's back and squeezed his butt. Dowoon covered his mouth with his hand not to moan.</p><p>"So cute", Younghyun praised. His finger rubbed between Dowoon's ass cheeks, over his hole but not entering. It made Dowoon tremble.</p><p>"Look at you tremble and squirm," Younghyun cooed. "You really are so cute. Don't hide your face, baby."</p><p>Dowoon wondered why Younghyun was so talkative during a situation like this, while all he could do was make stupid unintelligent noises.</p><p>Suddenly, the water stopped running and it was very quiet in the room. Dowoon's heavy, excited breath echoed off the walls. Luckily, the door was pretty thick so outsiders wouldn't hear, but knowing how Younghyun could hear it was flustering enough to Dowoon.</p><p>"Dowoonie, do you want to feel good?"</p><p>"My ass won't be able to take your dick right now, hyung", Dowoon immediately replied. "I'll cut your dick off if you try. I mean it."</p><p>"I figured," Younghyun chuckled "No need to get aggressive, I wasn't planning on having sex here anyways. Have you ever wondered how it feels to get a blowjob?"</p><p>Dowoon didn't know how to answer first, but then shrugged and mumbled something inaudible.</p><p>"Would you want one?"</p><p>Dowoon looked around the shower cabin for a second. It was actually quite clean in there, yet also not the most romantic place for intimacy. But having to wait and entire day until they were in a hotel room together again would be torture for Dowoon now that he was turned on.</p><p>"If you want to as well."</p><p>"I wouldn't be proposing it if I didn't", Younghyun said. He grabbed Dowoon by the waist and took them towards the dry part of the cabin where their towels hung. Younghyun first dried both of them off and then put Dowoon to lean against the wall as he folded his towel to put it underneath his knees so he didn't have to sit on the painfully hard floor with his bare knees.</p><p>They first kissed for a little bit more, getting into the mood before Younghyun got on his knees in front of Dowoon.</p><p>"Ready?" Younghyun asked.</p><p>"I think so", Dowoon replied. His hands which were on Younghyun's shoulders were shaking.</p><p>"That doesn't sound convincing enough. You can say it if you're uncomfortable with this", Younghyun said. He sounded serious and a bit worried.</p><p>"That's not it, I want this, I'm just very nervous, that's all."</p><p>Younghyun nodded and told him he understood and that it was okay. "I'll take it slow. That'll make sure you won't get too overwhelmed."</p><p>Before Dowoon could reply, Younghyun had put his first few centimetres in his mouth. He slowly worked his way down, skilled, being able to take in a lot more than Dowoon would have expected. It was warm, wet, soft, and incredibly erotic.</p><p>Dowoon tangled his fingers into Younghyun's hair and without noticing that he was doing it, he tugged on it and pulled him even closer so the tip of his nose touched Dowoon's lower stomach.</p><p>Even though Younghyun's mouth felt so skilled and somewhat relaxed around Dowoon's member, Dowoon could see how his ears were red, and so were his shoulders. He was even breathing heavily, and when Dowoon was able to keep himself quiet for long enough before he burst out in another pleasured moan, he could hear that Younghyun too, was making soft noises out of pleasure. Dowoon didn't know that doing something like this would be so good for Younghyun as well. He was happy to see that.</p><p>As his knees started to get weak and give up on him, Dowoon felt himself getting closer to climax as he desperately moved along with Younghyun's movements.</p><p>"I think I'm going to cum-" Dowoon warned. He expected Younghyun to withdraw and help him finish with his hand, but instead he only started to suck harder and let his experienced tongue move even quicker.</p><p>Dowoon was glad that he had the wall behind him for support, as he otherwise would have fallen down when his legs got numb when he reached his high.</p><p>"Fuck, that was good."</p><p> </p><p>When they had cleaned themselves up, and were starting to get dressed, Dowoon noticed it: Younghyun was rock hard.</p><p>Younghyun apparently saw that Dowoon was looking, and just shrugged.</p><p>"It'll go away", he said calmly as he put his shirt back on.</p><p>"I can help you out", Dowoon proposed. It was the least he could do after what Younghyun had just given him.</p><p>"No, really, we should get back or people will get suspicious. It's okay."</p><p>Dowoon felt a little bad about it, but when he glanced down when they were waiting in lane  paying for the snacks the others had found, Younghyun had already gone soft again, and he didn't seem distressed at all.</p><p>They all laughed and ate the food together back in the car. Apparently none of the others had noticed that the two lovebirds had taken so long to shower, or that Dowoon's walk was a little wobbly as his entire body was still coming down from the high from earlier.</p><p>"So how are we going to sleep tonight?" Wonpil wondered. "I don't think I can sleep sitting up straight."</p><p>"I've done this before," Sungjin said "Wonpil and I can tilt out seats back a little so we're comfortable enough in the front. Then Jae, who's the tallest, can use all the back seats. I don't think Younghyun and Dowoon mind taking the trunk together. If we put the luggage that we have, which isn't many, in a locker by the gas station, I've seen they have those, it's surely big enough for two people to sleep in."</p><p>"What would we do without you?" Jae sighed in relief.</p><p>While they were cramped up in the trunk together, Dowoon came to an adorable discovery about Younghyun, which was that apparently, he really liked being little spoon. He would curl up all cutely in Dowoon's embrace, and that made his heart warm. He had already suspected that Younghyun was a lot more soft and sensitive than he was showing, and it really truly made him love him even more. It was funny how someone so dominant in their intimate interactions now laid in Dowoon's arms like an innocent child.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Younghyun’s soft side came out :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided I’d try incorporating a bit more story alongside the smut :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dowoon found himself thinking about their intimate moments a lot more that next day than the day before. Every time Younghyun touched him, a memory of another touch came up. It made him want him even more than before, made him wonder about what else they could do together.</p><p> </p><p>Once it was with just the two of them again in their hotel room, Younghyun confronted Dowoon about it.</p><p>"Is something up?" he asked "you seem really daydream-y today. At least, more than usual."</p><p>"It's nothing", Dowoon said. In reality, he'd been so out of it that day, especially during dinner at McDonalds, because he hadn't been able to keep his mind away from Younghyun at all, from what they had done, and from how much he wanted to do it again. He'd been so horny for the last hour that it had gotten him physically uncomfortable around Younghyun.</p><p>"You know you can tell me anything", Younghyun insisted. It was obvious that he didn't believe it that there was "nothing" going on.</p><p>"It's just..." Dowoon mumbled, already embarrassed about what he was going to say before he even said it "I can't stop thinking about what we did last night, and the night before."</p><p>Younghyun smirked. "What are you thinking about it?"</p><p>"I don't know!" Dowoon squealed. "Just I... I want to make you feel good like you make me feel good."</p><p>Even though Younghyun had told him before that he didn't need to receive to get pleasure, Dowoon still felt the need to somehow repay him for his selflessness. The thought of how he'd left Younghyun with a hard one the day before kept popping up in his head. Whenever they were intimate, even if it were for the quick kisses they shared when the others weren't around, Younghyn was always <em>giving</em> so much.</p><p>"You mean you want to give me a blowjob?" Younghyun asked calmly, cheerfully, as if it was the most normal thing on earth.</p><p>"T-That wasn't what I was implying but... I would... like that. I felt bad for you when you had to sit on the floor on your knees and didn't even get to finish yesterday."</p><p>"Dowoon, I too had a good time yesterday. Don't think I didn't."</p><p>"I know", Dowoon protested "it's just that I want to give it back to you."</p><p>Younghyun looked around the room, and then suddenly hopped on the table in the corner of the room. "Well, I won't have you sit on your knees the entire time." He wiggled around a little on the table to see if it could keep his weight and was stable enough. Then he pointed at the chair in front of it. "You can sit down."</p><p>Extremely flustered, yet also excited, Dowoon sat down on the chair in between Younghyun's legs. Younghyun scooted forward a little so Dowoon's face was only centimeters away from his crotch.</p><p>Dowoon moved the chair back a little and leaned forward so he would have the perfect access to Younghyun's dick when he was going to suck it. Even thinking of that idea felt ridiculous to him. Too good to be true, unable to have imagined such a thing just days ago.</p><p> </p><p>They both did nothing for a few seconds, waiting for the other to do something, before Younghyn unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly. Once his dick was out, Dowoon was still doing nothing.</p><p>"I've never done this before," he said "I...I don't know where to start..."</p><p>Younghyn thought for a second. Then he pulled Dowoon's face up by his chin and held his index- and middle finger in front of his mouth.</p><p>"Why don't you practice on my fingers a bit first? That's how I learned it as well."</p><p>Dowoon carefully put the tips of Younghyun's fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them hesitantly like he would suck on a lollipop.</p><p>"Try using your tongue as well", Younghyun advised. "There you go. See, it isn't that hard at all, is it? You're doing great."</p><p>Younghyun let Dowoon practice and get used to it for about a minute longer, and then pulled his fingers out and asked: "Ready to try?"</p><p> </p><p>Dowoon took a deep breath, and nodded. He went down again, but before he could take Younghyun's dick in his mouth, Younghyun quickly reassured Dowoon: "By the way, I'm clean, in case I hadn't mentioned that before."</p><p>"I know hyung takes showers regularly", Dowoon said, a bit confused by the sudden statement.</p><p>Younghyun chuckled. "Not like that. I mean I don't have any STI's. I get myself tested regularly just to be sure."</p><p>"But we used a condom, so it doesn't matter anyways", Dowoon said.</p><p>"But we're not using a condom right now. You can still get an STI from oral sex."</p><p>Dowoon felt himself panic a little. "Oh no! You gave me an unprotected blowjob yesterday and I've never gotten myself tested! I don't know if I'm clean!"</p><p>To Dowoon's surprise, Younghyun laughed and petted his head. "Dowoon, you can't have a sexually transmitted infection if you've never had sex."</p><p>Dowoon got red. "Right, I forgot about that for a second. God I'm an idiot."</p><p>Younghyun stroked his fingers through Dowoon's hair. "But you're MY cute little idiot."</p><p>"Very romantic", Dowoon mumbled sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>They laughed together for a bit until Younghyun tilted Dowoon's head up and bowed down to kiss him. They kissed for a while to get back into the mood, which worked, because when their eyes met they were filled with lust and want. The sudden confidence and the heat of the situation made Dowoon immediately take Younghyun's dick in his hand and slide the head past his slightly parted lips into his warm mouth. He did what he had practiced on Younghyun's fingers, but also tried gradually working his way down to take in more like he had seen Younghyun do to him the day before.</p><p>When he glanced up, Younghyun had his head tilted back and his mouth half-open. A small droplet of sweat trickled down his slightly red neck. His face was also dusted with a slight blush, as well as painted with a gorgeous expression that expressed nothing more than pure pleasure.</p><p>"God you're such a tease", Younghyun whispered when Dowoon hesitantly swirled his tongue around the head. Apparently Dowoon's hesitancy came off as teasing, something Dowoon hadn't realized but secretly kind of liked. It made Younghyun desperate to the point where his hands were shaky and held onto Dowoon's hair tightly, moving his hips desperately for more.</p><p>Dowoon decided he'd give him what he wanted and went down as far as he could, only to gag and feel tears prickle in his eyes out of reflex. But he didn't withdraw and kept trying his very best to make Younghyun's moans louder. He knew Younghyun was more controlled and quieter than him when it came to moaning (frankly, Dowoon had no control over his voice at all when Younghyun touched him), but he still wanted to have some approval that he was doing this right.</p><p>When Dowoon looked up again, he saw that Younghyun had been staring at him intensely.</p><p>Younghyun saw that a Dowoon noticed him and panted: "You look so beautiful. Your mouth is so warm and small. You're really–ah– you're really good at this for your first time. Makes me want to–ngh– fuck you."</p><p>Even though it flustered him, it encouraged Dowoon to continue.</p><p>Only a minute later, Younghyun tensed up a bit more and warned: "I'm going to cum. You can stop if you want to."</p><p>Dowoon's initial thought was to keep sucking and have him climax in his mouth, but once actually having thought about that it freaked him out a little. Staying indecisive for too long, Dowoon eventually pulled back too late, and Younghyun came right when Dowoon was halfway pulling back, spilling everything on his face.</p><p>"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Younghyun exclaimed when he saw how he'd came all over Dowoon's face. "I'll get you a towel, now!" He quickly hopped off the table with his fly still open and his dick still hanging out, and rushed to the bathroom to get Dowoon a towel.</p><p>Dowoon just sat there, a bit surprised by what just happened. He wasn't angry or weirded out, yet also the experience of getting cummed on hadn't been as erotic as porn had led him to believe, at least in his experience.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun came rushing back with a towel, the hotel's name embroiled into a corner, and diligently wiped Dowoon's face clean.</p><p>"I'm so sorry", he apologized again.</p><p>"It's okay", Dowoon said, his voice a bit odd as he kept his face stiff so none of the cum would leak into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Once Dowoon's face was cleaned and Younghyun was about to bow down and kiss him, his phone started buzzing. Annoyed, he took a glance at the phone screen. His expression changed form irritated to anxious, and he got a little pale.</p><p>"Sorry I really have to take this one."</p><p>Dowoon found it a bit out of character how Younghyun hurried to the bathroom with a worried expression on his face. He had purposely left the room so Dowoon couldn't listen along. Had something bad happened at home?</p><p>Luckily, Dowoon could still hear a bit of Younghyun's muffled voice at the other side of the wall, and despite not hearing what he was saying, he didn't seem to be shouting or crying, so Dowoon figured it couldn't be too bad.</p><p> </p><p>Already quite quickly, maybe after two minutes, Younghyun returned. He got that slightly irritated look on his face again, but it was less prominent than before he'd picked up.</p><p>"Now, where did we left off?" Younghyun started. He cupped Dowoon's face between his warm, big hands, bowing down again to kiss him. But Dowoon moved his face away and asked: "Hyung, did something happen back at home? You look affected by that phone call."</p><p>He didn't like how Younghyun just wanted to brush it off like nothing had happened.</p><p>"I'm fine, it was nothing", Younghyun promised. He leaned down again but Dowoon moved his face away again.</p><p>"If it's nothing you can tell me, right?"</p><p>A sigh left Younghyun's lips with the realization that he couldn't just get away with it. He sat down on the bed, facing Dowoon who was still in his chair.</p><p>"Okay I'll tell you, but you must promise to let me finish and not jump to conclusions any sooner, promised? I swear it's not what it looks like."</p><p>Dowoon's stomach dropped and he felt icy inside. A disclaimer like that never meant any good. He now wished he'd never asked him to begin with. He suddenly didn't know if he even wanted to hear.</p><p>"I..." Younghyun started hesitantly. He seemed nervous about saying the right words in the right way so he wouldn't be misunderstood. "I sort of have a girlfriend."</p><p>Dowoon's expression didn't change. Shock enabled him to move. He felt a lot of emotions: disbelief, betrayal, shock, grief, disgust, and most importantly he felt like a fool. He felt like a fool for thinking that this thing with Younghyun, one of the most attractive men he'd ever laid his eyes on, could become something serious. How naïeve of him to think that he'd ever become anything more than a fuckbuddy for this summer.</p><p>But, Dowoon did as Younghyun had asked and he did not interrupt him before he finished.</p><p>"But I don't <em>want</em> to be with her. I've never even agreed with being with her, really. Let me explain. She's the daughter of good friends of my parents. Apparently she's liked me for some time, and my parents have been trying to get me to 'become straight again' after me and my ex-boyfriend broke up. They told me I should take her out on a date some time as she'd really appreciate that, so just to be a gentleman, I agreed. After the date, I respectfully told her that she wasn't my type and that things weren't going to work out. But she, as well as my parents later, insisted that I needed to give it one more chance. So I took her out on another date, and the exact same thing happened. We came to a compromise that we'd go on one more date before we'd decide if we were or weren't a match, something I'd been saying since day one but nobody ever listens to me, and then if we weren't, she'd also come to the conclusion that she couldn't force me if the feelings weren't genuine. However, that date is planned only after this trip, so I practically haven't been able to properly break up with her, even though I never quite agreed to dating her in the first place. She keeps sending me lovey-dovey messages and now she's calling me that her and my parents want me to come home early to spend time with her. And no, I'm not doing that."</p><p>Dowoon was quiet for a few seconds, taking in what Younghyun had said, and then asked in a quiet voice: "Why did you never tell me about her?"</p><p>"Because I thought I wouldn't have to. I thought this wouldn't be a big deal." At least he sounded genuine. "I thought I would just be able to get home, break up with her, and never hear from her again. Dowoon, if it was an actual problem, I wouldn't want you to know, and I wouldn't have told you like I just did. Please trust me. I want you, only you."</p><p>Even though Dowoon already believed Younghyun, and maybe he believed him that easily because he <em>wanted</em> to believe him so badly, a small, smug grin crept up his face and he said: "Prove it to me then."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Prove to me that she's nothing. Prove to me that you want me. I want you to show me how much I supposedly mean to you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again I tried incorporating a bit more (back)story into this chapter^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Younghyun was a bit taken back by this sudden demanding, seductive attitude, but in all honesty he liked it. And he sure wouldn’t let this opportunity slip.</p><p> </p><p>What felt like only a minute later, Dowoon was pressed up against the shower wall being kissed senselessly. Their naked bodies were holding on to each other as for dear life. The shower had already been turned off, but their bodies and hair were wet and slick as they pressed together. The bathroom mirror and the shower walls were soon enough all fogged up.</p><p>At this point Dowoon couldn't tell anymore what was water, what was sweat and what was Younghyun's saliva on his body.</p><p> </p><p>"My ass cheeks are going to fall off if you keep squeezing them like that", Dowoon giggled under his breath when Younghyun had been kneading his butt for at least five minutes straight.</p><p>"But they're so pretty", Younghyun muttered "so soft and sexy, and it's so pretty to see the skin slowly turn red when I keep squeezing. I’m not actually hurting you, am I?"</p><p>"No", Dowoon assured him.</p><p>Younghyun meant to give Dowoon's butt just a soft, playful slap, but he accidentally hit a bit harder than he meant to, and the sound echoed through the bathroom.</p><p>Younghyun immediately opened his mouth to apologize to Dowoon, but closed it again when Dowoon shivered, moaned and leaned his head on Younghyun's shoulder. It hadn't been a moan out of pain, rather a lewd one, higher than his usual ones.</p><p>Younghyun raised and eyebrow and raised his hand to spank Dowoon again with the same amount of force. Dowoon tensed up, and let out an another erotic mewl as he pressed his face deeper into Younghyun's shoulder.</p><p>"Ohh, so you're into this?"</p><p>"N-No, I’m not like that. I'm not some sort of kinky weirdo", Dowoon defended himself, turning beet red.</p><p>"There's nothing weird about it, you don't need to be ashamed. Would you want me to spank you again?"</p><p>Dowoon shook his head, still embarrassed by how he had just reacted. "No, really, let's not go there."</p><p>Younghyun stole a quick kiss on the lips. "Then let's not go there. It's all up to you baby. What do you want to do instead?"</p><p>"That's kind of a big question, hyung", Dowoon admitted "that’s like asking someone what they want to drink while they have no idea what‘s in your fridge to choose from."</p><p>Younghyun chuckled at the cute comparison. "Well then, do you want to have sex?"</p><p>Dowoon thought for a second, and then nodded.</p><p>"Here? Or in the bedroom? Or I don't know, on the balcony if you're adventurous?"</p><p>Dowoon giggled. "No, just here is fine. I've always thought it was kind of hot when people did it standing up."</p><p>Younghyun opened the shower door for a second and grabbed the lube and a condom from his toiletry bag.</p><p>"Wait", Dowoon said. "You...um.. you said you were... clean, right? And um... so am I... Do we really need to use a condom then?"</p><p>Younghyun was surprised. "Well no, we don't have to. I didn't know you'd be comfortable with that, though."</p><p>"I...want to do it without", Dowoon said. He tried to sound all confident and cool, but his voice trembled from the embarrassment and the butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>So, Younghyun put the condom back in his toiletry bag and only took the lube back into the shower where he placed it in the shampoo holder after pouring some on his hand.</p><p>"Come here", he muttered, and he pulled Dowoon close and slipped his index finger between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun was expecting Dowoon to completely tense up again like he had their first time, but Younghyun was surprised to find out that he could effortlessly push his first finger in. But it wasn't just that Dowoon seemed a little more relaxed, he also seemed less tight...</p><p>A huge smirk crept up Younghyun's face.</p><p>"Don't tell me..." he started, the amusement audible in his voice "Did you finger yourself in the shower this morning? Was that why you took so long? And why you got so embarrassed when I asked if you were almost done?"</p><p>Dowoon turned almost comically red, and stared at Younghyun's feet just so not to look at his face. He physically crumbled up with embarrassment as he gave a tiny nod.</p><p>"Ohh so you did?" Younghyun couldn't help teasing Dowoon a little. "You mean to say that my innocent Dowoonie was already lewdly getting himself ready for my dick this morning?"</p><p>"I...I was just thinking...just in case we'd do it... I didn't want to w-waste so much of your time adjusting so...I already...did it by myself."</p><p>Younghyun almost felt a little bad for Dowoon, how ashamed he looked. He kissed his forehead to comfort him.</p><p>"That's incredibly sweet and thoughtful of you", he praised. "You didn't hurt yourself too much, did you, baby?"</p><p>"Well..." Dowoon mumbled "you're better at it. I didn't really know what I was doing to be honest."</p><p>"Then we'd better just leave that as a job for me, ok? I don't mind doing it~ Or do you want me to teach you how to do it?"</p><p>Dowoon shrugged. "Some time, but not now. I want <em>you<em> now."</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Once Younghyun had three fingers inside, and brushed over Dowoon's sweet spot, Dowoon let out a startled yelp when his legs got numb and he almost slipped. The ground was quite slippery because it was wet from the water and some spilled lube. He managed to catch himself by wrapping his arms around Younghyun's neck. He stared at the latter as if his life just flashed before his eyes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I won't let you fall", Younghyun promised. "There, keep your hands on my shoulders. I’m going to have to lift up one of your legs, but I'll keep you steady."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Younghyun pushed Dowoon up against the wall and hooked his hand under the back of his right knee to lift it off the ground.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Once he'd used his other hand that wasn't holding Dowoon's leg up to align himself with Dowoon's hole, Younghyun kept a firm grip on Dowoon as he slowly pushed in.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He'd have to admit, he preferred this position over doggy style like they did it the first time. This way, he could see Dowoon's every expression and reaction, which he loved seeing so much.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dowoon thought the same. Now that he'd gotten over his first time, he'd become more and more interested in Younghyun's side of this. It made him feel so happy and aroused to see his boyfriend's cheeks turn pink, his eyelids flutter, his teeth biting down on his pink lips and his nose slightly scrunching up with every thrust.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dowoon gasped and dug his nails in Younghyun's shoulders when Younghyun found that perfect pace again that made both of them feel so good and that allowed him to hit Dowoon's sweet spot every time.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>However, Dowoon also felt himself slowly sliding down against the wall as his head became hazier and hazier and he slowly lost more control over his body.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I don't think my leg can keep me up any longer", he panted.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Need a different position?" Younghyun asked, panting as well.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>There was a nod on Dowoon's side.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Younghyun pulled out and opened the shower door. They somewhat stumbled out until they reached the sink. Younghyun bend Dowoon over the sink.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Is that better?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yeah, but I can't see your face now anymore."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Younghyun thought for a second and then got a brilliant idea. He leaned forward and wiped his hand over the mirror until the condensation was gone, and Dowoon was faced with their reflection.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His heart skipped a beat when he saw himself. His neck and chest were covered in old– and fresh hickeys, his wet hair was sticking to his red and sweaty face, there was a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth and he was making an expression he'd never seen himself make before.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He could also see Younghyun hovering over him, aligning himself again and thrusting in in a way that made Dowoon desperately hold on to the sink. Out of curiosity, he looked back at his own face. He wasn't used to seeing himself red like this, because he was usually calm when looking at himself in the mirror. It felt a bit humiliating, being put on the spot like that. It reminded him of the embarrassment he felt whenever he heard his own voice back on a recording.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"See how gorgeous you are?" Younghyun asked when he saw Dowoon looking at himself in the mirror.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Like hell", Dowoon grunted, and he lowered his head so he wouldn't feel embarrassed anymore.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Seriously, look at yourself. Aren't you the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Younghyun grabbed Dowoon's chin to raise his head, and he squeezed his nipple just to make him watch himself moan and make a lewd face.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
    "I just want to watch <em>you</em>", Dowoon muttered. He shifted his gaze away from himself and back to Younghyun who left it be and continued to fuck him senseless.
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>This time, it was Younghyun who came first. He stopped thrusting but helped Dowoon climax with his hand. Once they were both finished and they both caught their breath, they got back under the shower to clean themselves up.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hyung, can I ask you something?" Dowoon asked. They were laying on their bed in the hotel's bathrobes. Younghyun had his head on Dowoon's shoulder, but raised it when Dowoon spoke.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Of course."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Why are you so nice?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Younghyun felt his heart skip a beat, and the butterflies that appeared in his stomach made him giggle. "You're asking me why I'm a nice person?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"No I mean whenever we're having sex. You're always so patient and so incredibly fixated on the fact that I give consent to every little thing. Why is that?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Do you mind?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"No, not at all. I was just wondering, as that isn't what I see people in movies or in porn do all the time."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I guess..." Younghyun muttered, thinking "I guess it might be because of something else I haven't really told you." Younghyun noticed Dowoon's anxious look, and he quickly added: "Don't worry, it has nothing to do with you. I don't have another secret girlfriend."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>A nervous chuckle left Dowoon's lips. "Tell me", he said.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>(Tw: mentions of non-con sex)</strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Well... I suppose it might be because you remind me a bit of myself when I just started having sex. My... my first time having sex was not consensual."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dowoon's heart dropped. Again. But this time, way deeper.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Younghyun saw the shock and disbelief on Dowoon's face and added: "It wasn't rape, she didn't force me. I'm sure she'd be really upset if she knew how I felt about it. It's just... I was inexperienced, foolish, young, and I didn't know what I was doing. She was a year older than me. I had a crush on her for a while, and we went to the school dance together. Afterwards she took me to her place and we were home alone. We started kissing and then it happened so quickly that I wasn't able to think about wether I even wanted it or not. She was already experienced, and I was a virgin. I think I was really desperate to impress her because of that, and by the time I realized that I didn't want to do it, I felt like I had already gone too far to say stop. I was afraid she'd hate me if I did, because I had led her on already. I felt really awful and dirty afterwards, but I never told her. Looking back, I wish there had been someone there to tell young Younghyun that it was okay to say stop, to encourage me to think twice about if I really wanted it."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Younghyun was a bit startled when Dowoon hugged him tightly, buried his face in his neck, and shakily rubbed his back. "I'm so sorry", Dowoon whispered. His voice was unusually high. Younghyun could hear that he had a thick throat. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Dowoon, are you crying?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"No", Dowoon said. That was true, but he was definitely on the edge. He kept holding on to Younghyun, trying desperately to somehow cure him from the hardships from the past.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
    Younghyun noticed how affected Dowoon was, and he assured him: "Dowoon, it happened like four years ago. It was bad, but I'm okay now, I promise. You know, I think the other reason is because all the consensual sex I had after that was so good. It's so amazing when two people can trust each other so fully, when you can completely <em>allow</em> the other person. I want you to experience that too."
 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dowoon removed his face from Younghyun's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "I..I want you to only experience that kind of sex from now on as well, hyung."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Younghyun felt himself getting sentimental. "With you, I think I will. You're so sweet."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They both smiled at each other saying nothing for a bit. Then Younghyun asked: "Since we're having deep conversations now anyways, would you mind telling me why you've never had sex before? You said something about internalized homophobia?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dowoon sighed and laid back again. He patted the spot next to him to gesture for Younghyun to lay down too.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Okay. Get ready for another sad story."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Younghyun put his hand on Dowoon's chest and cuddled up to him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Do you remember that I moved away from the town when going to high school, which was why I didn't go to the high school most of you went to?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Younghyun nodded.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Well, I kind of got bullied at my new high school. Quite badly. I was an outsider joining a class full of kids who almost all grew up together, went to the same kindergarten, to the same elementary school, and to the same middle school. After the first week already, they started bullying me for being gay. I never even told them, I didn't even know I was at the same, but they just said I was because I looked like I was. It was probably because I was smaller and more frail than them, and I didn't like to play soccer or pick on girls. First they were just calling names, but it got worse over the years. Especially when I started going through puberty and started feeling attracted to people for the first time, and came to the horrible discovery that they were right. Of course I horribly denied it, and wanted to make it very clear to them that I was, in fact, straight. I even dated a girl I didn't actually like to prove it to them, but she broke up with me because I was so physically uncomfortable around her. She told everyone, and that only confirmed everyone's suspicions. Especially PE was awful. In the locker rooms they'd practically try to sexually harass me just to see if they could get me aroused, so that they could call me disgusting and beat me up if they did. Luckily the teacher usually showed up on time. Even when I went to college they had made me hate my sexuality so much that I decided that sex just wasn’t for me. I've only came around to accepting myself for the past few months when I made a gay friend back in college who showed me that it's okay to be different."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>When Dowoon looked over at Younghyun, he saw that he was crying. "Hyung! No, stop, don't cry! I didn't cry about your story either so you shouldn't cry about mine either! What happened to you was way worse! Ah, I'm sorry!" he rambled in panic.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't", Younghyun said with a sad smile while wiping his tears. "I just wish I'd been there to tell small Dowoonie that he's perfect just the way he is."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst angst angst</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next two days, nothing peculiar happened. They all had a good time with their road trip, Younghyun got no more unwanted phone calls and both evenings they managed to find a hotel so late that Younghyun and Dowoon went to sleep almost immediately after arriving.</p><p> </p><p>The day after, they arrived in the town where they were going to spend the night relatively early. So, as any young adults would do, they went out out for fried chicken and drank together until it was eleven at night and dark outside. Only Dowoon and Jae had managed to get themselves shit-faced drunk. Wonpil was somewhat drunk, Younghyun was a just little bit tipsy, and Sungjin only had one drink because he didn't feel like driving with a hangover the next morning.</p><p>"Make sure he doesn't throw up on you," Sungjin warned Younghyun when they were parting ways in the hotel. "I'm going to bring these two idiots to our room."</p><p>While Younghyun was going through his pockets looking for the key to their room, he heard Jae loudly suggest from somewhere in the hallway: "Let's all have sex together too like Younghyunnie and Dowoonie!", followed by a loud sigh and Sungjin reminding Jae that he was straight. The last thing he heard before the disappeared into their room was Wonpil saying something about spaghetti being straight too until it gets wet, which Younghyun knew Wonpil stole off the internet and didn't come up with himself.</p><p>He grinned as he pulled their own door open. He would feel bad for Sungjin, having to deal with two drunk guys, if it wasn't for the fact that it was really funny.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright Dowoon, how are you feeling? You don't need to puke, do you?" Younghyun asked.</p><p>"Noooo~ I feel greaaat~” Dowoon cheered. He was barely able to stand by himself. "Younghyunnie-hyuuuung?" he then asked, and he tugged on Younghyun's shirt.</p><p>"What is it?" Younghyun asked.</p><p>"Let's have seeeeeexxx! I missed it so much! I want the sexies!"</p><p>Younghyun sighed. "Dowoon, no, you're drunk. You need to go take a shower and go to bed."</p><p>"Don't tell me what to do!" Dowoon whined. He was leaning against the wall now not to fall over. "You know, hyung? I have a crush on someone~"</p><p>Younghyun's breath hitched in his throat. "What?"</p><p>"It's Younghyun! But you can't tell him, ok?"</p><p>Younghyun chuckled in relief. Dowoon was such a cutie, even when drunk.</p><p>"He's so handsome~ I used to think that gay people were disgusting and needed to die, but Younghyun is soooo hot! I want him to fill me up all inside all good, I want him to do so much dirty things with me! But you can't let Younghyun know, ok hyung?"</p><p>Younghyun got red. "Why don't you go and tell him that when you're sober, ok? You're not thinking clearly right now. Come on, you should really sleep."</p><p>"But Younghyun has a girlfriend", Dowoon continued to ramble drunkenly "and I'm scared she's prettier than me. But I can do it better, I can do it way better! I'm his boyfriend!"</p><p>"Yes yes that's very sweet, now let's talk about this tomorrow, okay?"</p><p>Dowoon finally seemed to get it and he got undressed and under the covers.</p><p>"I'll leave a small light for you on so you can find the bathroom when you do need to throw up, ok?"</p><p>"Ok~"</p><p>"Goodnight, baby", Younghyun said.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun really thought for a moment that Dowoon had actually gone to sleep, but then he started whining again in his drunken voice.</p><p>"Younghyunnie-hyuuunggg", he whined. "I'm hornyyy! Can you just put it in for a little bit?"</p><p>Dowoon pressed himself up to Younghyun's back.</p><p>"Dowoon, I told you no. You're not in the right state of mind to do such things right now. You'll thank me later."</p><p>Younghyun turned around so he was facing Dowoon and gave him a small peck on the lips. "There, that's all you'll get from me tonight. Sleep tight, baby."</p><p>"But hyuuuunggg~ Whyyy??? Don't you love me? Is it because of your girlfriend? I can show you I'm so much better than her!"</p><p>Dowoon started groping towards Younghyun's crotch, but Younghyun grabbed his wrist to stop him.</p><p>"The reason why is because I don't want to have sex with someone who can't even stand up straight. You can't give consent in such a state. You might regret it when you wake up tomorrow."</p><p>"But I'm your boyfriend! I'll always want you~"</p><p>"It's still a no", Younghyun insisted.</p><p>"Is it because hyung got raped when he was drunk?"</p><p>Younghyun choked on his spit. "Dowoon, that's too far, you don't say things like that."</p><p>Dowoon started climbing on top of Younghyun and started grinding his hips down on Younghyun. It would've been really hot if it wasn't for the state he was in right now. It made Younghyun feel really conflicted, because he too had missed Dowoon's body, and if he hadn't been drunk that night he had definitely proposed to have sex as well. And feeling him bounce down on his half-hard dick didn't make it any easier for him to keep his self-control.</p><p>"S-Stop it", he weakly mumbled.</p><p>"Does hyung not like it? Do you not want me anymore? Have I gotten boring already?"</p><p>Younghyun felt bad for Dowoon. Children and drunk people, that was what Younghyun always had been told. Children and drunk people always told the truth (also you shouldn't have sex with children and drunk people). Dowoon sounded so desperate for Younghyun's validation, for him to confirm that he was enough for him. He seemed very insecure about Younghyun's girlfriend, even though Younghyun had told him that it had only been two dates and that he didn't even want to be with her.</p><p>"Dowoon, I do like it. And I like you, a lot. You're good enough, just the way you are. You make me feel so good. But it's for your sake I don't want to do this right now. And yes, I was intoxicated my first time having sex."</p><p>"Please? Just for a little bit? I swear I won't regret it~"</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun felt himself getting pissed now. Why did drunk Dowoon not understand his boundaries? And more importantly, why was he making it so damn hard for him not to cross Dowoon's? All of his instincts and wants were telling him to <em>do</em> it already, to pin him down and fuck him so hard that he could feel his own dick at the other side poking against the inside of Dowoon's stomach. He was so petite, that must be possible. He could already imagine his red face, and he'd probably be even redder than usual because of the alcohol he had. He could imagine how badly he could fuck this vulnerable boy up in this mindset he was in, how he could make him do practically anything, weather by persuading his drunken mind, or by manhandling his frail body. He would be so easy to lift up and bend over, to hold in place and keep him down. Younghyun felt his dick stiffen up excitedly with the thought of how loud he could make Dowoon scream, so loud that maybe even Sungjin, Jae and Wonpil could hear it from their room. And the best part was that he could do anything he wanted without consequences, because he was so drunk he probably wouldn't even remember in the morning. Only his aching body would be proof of what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun was startled by his own thoughts. Apparently, Dowoon was able to bring out more of this dangerous side to him than he knew.</p><p>Horrible shame crept up Younghyun's chest when he realized how fucked up he was, imagining all these awful ways in which he would take advantage of his boyfriend while he was not in his right mind.</p><p>His fists started shaking, and before Dowoon could open his mouth to plead again, Younghyun yelled: "Get off me!", followed by a loud slapping sound that echoed all the way through the silent room.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun covered his mouth with his hands in shock when he realized that he had slapped Dowoon.</p><p>Dowoon had stopped grinding and just sat there, surprised. He grabbed his burning cheek innocently, as if he couldn't comprehend what had just happened.</p><p>Younghyun's throat got thick. "Oh Dowoon, baby, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to... I didn't want to-... P-Please let me... Let me make up for it!"</p><p>But Dowoon was already climbing off Younghyun, climbing off the bed, putting his shirt back on, and wobbling towards the door.</p><p>"I'm going to sleep in Wonpil's room", he said before slamming the door shut.</p><p>Younghyun heard him sob at the other end of the door, and burst out into tears as well.</p><p>
  <em>I fucked up</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was planning on making this chapter a bit longer, but I wanted to end on a cliffhanger :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Younghyun had not been able to close his eyes for the night. He felt horrible that morning when his alarm rung and he rolled out of the awfully empty bed.</p><p>He couldn't remember last time he felt so bad about himself, about what he'd done. First he had these awful, disgusting fantasies about taking advantage of Dowoon while he was drunk, and then he hit him because of that? Yes, Dowoon had crossed his boundaries, and yes, Dowoon shouldn't have done what he did, but he didn't deserve this. He didn't know what he was doing. He was drunk.</p><p> </p><p>While Younghyun was getting dressed in their room which felt so empty without Dowoon, somebody knocked on the door. Younghyun quickly pulled his shirt over his head and hurried to the door.</p><p>"Sungjin?"</p><p>Sungjin was standing in the door opening with his arms crossed. "Can I come in?" he asked. His voice was a lot harsher and colder than usual.</p><p>"Y-Yeah."</p><p>Younghyun took Sungjin inside the hotel room and sat down on the bed. "What's um... what's up?"</p><p>Sungjin kept standing up. "Care to explain why in the middle of the night we had a crying Dowoon come to our door, puke his guts out, and then climb into Wonpil's bed while crying about how you hit him and much he hates himself?"</p><p>Younghyun swallowed nervously. He really felt bad for Dowoon, but the way Sungjin explained it made it sound like Younghyun was some sort of abuser!</p><p>"It was an accident" Younghyun said. "A misunderstanding."</p><p>Sungjin scoffed. "Right."</p><p>Younghyun groaned. He was so tired. "Sungjin, I mean no disrespect, but I really don't want to talk to you about this. Let me talk to Dowoon."</p><p>"Are you sure we can leave you in a room alone with him?"</p><p>"Jesus Christ, Sungjin! I'm not abusing him for fuck's sake! We had a fight because he kept demanding sex while I told him no over and over again because in case you wanted to know, I had my virginity taken from me without my consent mainly because I was drunk, and I didn't want the same happening to him! Are you happy now?! What else do you want me to say? How I didn't leave the house for a week after it happened because I felt so disgusting? How much I'm obsessed with asking for his consent because I'm so afraid that I'm fucking him up by having sex with him? How much I fucking care for that stupid fucker and how much it tears me apart how I treated him yesterday? Do I need to put a fucking magnifying glass on the bags under my eyes to show you how I couldn't fall asleep tonight after what happened?!" Younghyun completely lashed out.</p><p>Sungjin was staring at him with shock, but also sympathy.</p><p>"Younghyun, stop, breathe, you're crying", Sungjin said calmly, yet clearly. He sat down on the bed next to him and put an arm around him.</p><p>"I'm sorry that had to happen to you, and I'm sorry that you feel bad. I shouldn't have immediately jumped to conclusions and villainize you. But, you do know that none of that makes hitting Dowoon okay, right? It doesn't excuse it."</p><p>"Of course I fucking know!" Younghyun cried out weakly. He pressed his palms against his wet eyes and crumbled up into a ball out of misery.</p><p>Sungjin awkwardly patted Younghyun's back and shushed him.</p><p>"I'm sorry for yelling at you", Younghyun sobbed.</p><p>"It's okay", Sungjin said. "I shouldn't act like I know or understand what happened between you two yesterday. I know I might be coming across as harsh, but I know you're a good guy. Dowoon is still asleep, but the three of us are already packed and ready to go. We can go downstairs to the lobby and utilize their WiFi for a while, so you can go and talk to him in our room."</p><p>Younghyun wiped his face. "T-Thank you, you're a good guy too, Sungjin. I'm scared. I don't know what to tell him."</p><p>"You can do this," Sungjin assured him "just tell him you're sorry and hope he says it back."</p><p>Younghyun nodded and stood up.</p><p>Sungjin really did feel bad for him, the way his usually straight shoulders were now hunched and he looked so tired.</p><p>"Come here", Sungjin said, and he pulled Younghyun in for a quick bro hug and a pat on the back.</p><p>Younghyun knew that Sungjin was not keen on skinship, so getting hugged by him now made him feel extra special. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>They went to the trio's room together, but outside Sungjin told Younghyun: "You should probably stay outside for a bit until I've updated Jae and Wonpil on what actually happened and all... I'm sorry man, it was all really unclear yesterday so we could only judge on what Dowoon told us before he passed out and... well, we were kind of really pissed at you."</p><p>Younghyun just sighed and nodded. "Don't worry, I deserved it. Just go and talk to them so I can speak to Dowoon."</p><p>About two minutes later the three guys came back outside with their stuff. Sungjin gave Younghyun an encouraging nod and a shoulder pat, Wonpil just smiled awkwardly at Younghyun while passing by, and Jae was so horribly hungover that he barely acknowledged Younghyun and just crawled after his friends to the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>"There we go..." Younghyn whispered to himself as he opened the hotel room to face Dowoon. However, Dowoon was still asleep in Wonpil's bed. He looked so peaceful and quiet that Younghyun didn't know if he wanted to wake him up or not. He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at his beautiful boyfriend. Luckily, there were no marks on his cheek visible that showed what had happened the night before.</p><p>"Baby", Younghyun whispered. He lightly tapped Dowoon's hand to gently wake him up. "Baby wake up."</p><p>Dowoon grumbled a bit in his sleep, but didn't wake up.</p><p>Younghyun tapped his shoulder a little more firmly. "Dowoon, it's time to wake up", he said out loud, but still gently, making sure to wake him up pleasantly.</p><p>This time, Dowoon did open his eyes. They fluttered a bit first, and then he blinked a couple of times against the bright sunlight. A groan left his lips and he immediately brought his hand up to his head.</p><p>"How much did I drink?"</p><p>"Quite a lot."</p><p>Only then Dowoon noticed Younghyun sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Ah hyung, why are you sitting so far away? Oh, you're already dressed. Did I sleep for that long? Wait, this isn't our room, is it? How did I get here? Did anything happen last night?" Dowoon rambled.</p><p>Younghyun scooted a little closer. "You don't remember?"</p><p>Dowoon shook his head, but whined and grabbed his head again when that hurt.</p><p>"Oh boy..." Younghyun mumbled to himself. "How do I explain this to you..? Ah Dowoonie, this would've at least been a little easier to talk about if you actually remembered what happened..."</p><p>Dowoon giggled nervously. "Sorry. Tell me~" He hesitantly reached out for Younghyun to cuddle but wasn't entirely sure if that would be appropriate. He genuinely had no idea what happened between them.</p><p>Younghyun didn't get closer and just said it: "I slapped you. You were drunk, you wanted to have sex but I told you no to protect you because you can't give consent when you're drunk, you kept insisting and almost won me over, and shocked by my own vulgar thoughts I slapped you off me. You got off and left, saying you were going to sleep with Wonpil."</p><p>Dowoon was looking at Younghyun in shock. "Younghyun..." he whispered. "I'm so sorry... How could I do such a thing?"</p><p>Younghyun waved his hands. "What? No no no, aren't I the one who should apologize here? Dowoon, I hit you!"</p><p>"Rightfully so!" Dowoon protested. "I was clearly crossing your boundaries and I'm so sorry that I did that. I know you care a lot about safe and sane sex and that that's very important to you and I should have listened to that. I deserved to get slapped."</p><p>"But...but..." Younghyun protested. "I almost gave in. For a moment I really wanted to fuck you and do horrible things to you."</p><p>"But you didn't. Isn't that the most heroic thing ever? Hyung, I get it, we had three quite intense days of having sex and then suddenly three days of nothing, I get that you were probably horny too and it was me who apparently provoked those thoughts in your head. It's not your fault."</p><p>"But I hit you! That's unacceptable!"</p><p> </p><p>They argued back and forth a for little bit about how it was not the other's fault, but acknowledging that they weren't getting anywhere with this, Younghyun cupped Dowoon's face between his hands and kissed his forehead. "Alright, fine, apology accepted. Are we good now?" Younghyun said.</p><p>"Me too, and yes. Yes of course we are, I can't even remember that any of this happened. You could've just not told me about it and it would've been fine", Dowoon grinned.</p><p>Younghyun gasped. "No way, that would've just been taking advantage of your drunken state. That's unfair. By the way, how are you feeling? You're really hungover, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yeah", Dowoon admitted. "My head hurts, and I think I vomited last night because my breath tastes like shit."</p><p>"We should go down for breakfast and have you eat something", Younghyun said.</p><p>"I want to cuddle", Dowoon protested. "Well, I want some mouth wash and then cuddle."</p><p>Younghyun let out a laugh, mainly because he was feeling so relieved. "Yeah, you should probably take a shower and brush your teeth. We should go back to our room and pack our stuff– and then maybe cuddle if we have some time left. I love you, Dowoon."</p><p>"That was random."</p><p>"Shut up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo I don’t really know if this is the end of the story yet...<br/>I gotta be honest, I did one of those writer oopsies of starting with a story without having a plot or ending in mind. It fits just started out as the first three chapters as notes saved on my phone, not planning on sharing them anywhere with anyone, and it was all just about the smut, not really any plot that existed. And I kinda wanna keep it that way, I don’t really feel the need to turn this into a well thought-out plot-centric story. I mean, it’s just some smut written by an inexperienced 16 year old virgin dude.</p><p>So, if I get any inspiration I might start writing another chapter, but for now, I don’t have anything planned so I supposed you could consider this story semi-finished.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning/disclaimer: this chapter includes some softcore BDSM, if you’re not comfortable with that, you might want to skip this chapter. Also, I have 0 experience with any of this, and despite having done some research for this chapter, I’m still nowhere near educated on it, so forgive me if anything portrayed is not accurate to how it would be in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Younghyun noticed a similar behavior in his boyfriend he’d seen before when he’d suggested he wanted to give the pleasure back to Younghyun, which had led to him giving him the fellatio on the desk. He had the same kind of fidgety mannerisms, and seemed more lost in thought than usual.</p><p> </p><p>"Dowoonie?" Younghyun asked when they were alone in their hotel room that evening after dinner. "Is there something you want to tell or ask me?"</p><p>Dowoon was more reluctant to answering than last time. He squirmed around and avoided Younghyun's gaze.</p><p>"Well... there is something I'd been thinking about but... it's embarrassing. You don't need to know."</p><p>"Dowoonieeee~~" Younghyun gave Dowoon a whiny pout, acting childish as to make Dowoon laugh. But then he turned serious again. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm your boyfriend, so I won't judge you."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"What? Of course!"</p><p>Younghyun cupped Dowoon's cheeks between his hands and gave him a comforting smile that said: <em>"I want to know, but you're allowed to take your time."</em></p><p>Dowoon still managed to look away, but he did answer, even though the answer was directed at Younghyun's feet rather than his face. "Remember when we were making love in the shower?"</p><p>"How could I forget that?"</p><p>"Well I...I kind of lied to you. When you..." Dowoon made some vague hand gestures as to avoid having to say whatever he meant out loud, but failed to bring forward anything logical, so he whispered: "When you spanked me... I liked it. I must be really sick and twisted, don’t I? I want you to punish me for what I did the night before, when I upset you."</p><p>"No way", Younghyun immediately said without even skipping a beat.</p><p>Dowoon looked up, surprised by the sternness in his answer, by how quickly he'd answered. He hadn't expected Younghyun to immediately be so against this.</p><p>"Why?" he asked, feeling ashamed of having proposed it in the first place.</p><p>Younghyun grabbed Dowoon's hands. "Don't get me wrong, if you want to experiment with those kind of things I'm all here for it. I've done it before, I've been both at the giving end and at the receiving end, and I liked it. But I'm not going to do it as a way of making up what happened. We’ve already forgiven each other for it, and I don't want to have to physically punish you for something like that. That doesn't feel sexy to me, that just feels wrong."</p><p>It was quiet between the two males for a few seconds before Dowoon hesitantly asked: "So as long as we keep the bedroom things in the bedroom, and the other things out of it, you'd be fine with it?"</p><p>"I just don't want to do it in a way where it's anything else than what it's supposed to be: a way of sex play. I don't want it to be a way of making up for things."</p><p>Dowoon nodded. He should've understood that.</p><p>"But if you want to try it out, and really be okay with that, I'd like that too", Younghyun added. He was sounding pretty cool about all of it, but secretly he'd really, really like doing that with Dowoon. He just never mentioned it besides that one time, because he'd assumed Dowoon wasn't the type of person to be into that.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to do it", Dowoon said. But his voice was shaky and sounded unsure, so Younghyun wrapped an arm around him and laid down so they were cuddling, and asked: "Are you really sure?"</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>Dowoon made himself comfortable in Younghyun's arms. He looked up at the face he had loved and worshipped for what had almost been three weeks now. "I'm just nervous, I don't really know what I can expect or what I'd be getting myself into by saying yes, but as long as it's with you, I'm sure I can handle it. No, scrap that, I'm sure I'd enjoy it, not just <em>handle</em> it."</p><p>Younghyun thought for a second while running his fingers through Dowoon's hair and stroking his cheek. He wondered what the best way would be to introduce Dowoon to this BDSM kind of thing, if you could even call it that. Younghyun had done things with his ex-boyfriend that went way further than just some innocent spanking, although calling it "hardcore" or anything like that would be exaggerating. It had been the only times he sometimes found himself in a submissive position, as they had been more flexible with their roles than him and Dowoon were right now. For now, Younghyun couldn't even think of getting dominated by Dowoon. Not just because Dowoon was cute and innocent, but just because Younghyun got so much joy out of being the top that he didn't feel the need to switch things up. He figured and hoped that Dowoon felt the same about it.</p><p>"What about we go over a list of what we would– and wouldn't like together, and see from there how comfortable you'd be with things? It's very important for the both of us to know what the other is okay with."</p><p>Still snuggled up to Younghyun, Dowoon nodded.</p><p>Younghyun just started listing some things up from the top of his head.</p><p>"How do you feel about whipping?"</p><p>"Sounds too painful."</p><p>"If I do it softly?"</p><p>"Sure, then I wouldn't mind."</p><p>"Getting spanked anywhere besides your butt?"</p><p>"Like...?"</p><p>"Thighs?"</p><p>"That's fine. I don't think I'd like it anywhere else."</p><p>"How do you feel about choking?"</p><p>"Ow, no way."</p><p>"Yeah, me neither. Does the sound of getting tied up sound sexy?"</p><p>"I’ve always thought that getting my hands tied up would be pretty hot, but anywhere else wouldn't be very comfy. I think I'd panic if I wouldn't be able to move."</p><p>"How do you feel about blindfolds?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"My first time getting blindfolded I got a bit freaked out, so maybe it's better to leave that for another time."</p><p>Dowoon felt himself feeling more and more excited while they were talking. He also felt a lot more safe and in control than he'd expected. Before, all this stuff had always scared him a little. He hadn't liked the idea of getting hit by someone and being supposed to like it, but the way Younghyun presented it somehow had a way different feel to it than just "getting hit".</p><p>"Are there any big no-no's or big yes-yeses I haven't mentioned?" Younghyun asked, making Dowoon laugh at the phrase "yes-yeses".</p><p>"I don't like getting called stupid or a whore, like they do in pornos sometimes", Dowoon mumbled.</p><p>"Oh, me neither, I'd just feel bad by insulting you", Younghyun chuckled.</p><p>"And you?" Dowoon asked.</p><p>"Not really, I think all has already been said. We do need to have a safe word, though."</p><p>"Why? I can just say "stop", can't I?"</p><p>"I don't know, I've heard that might be more scary or difficult than just using a safe word. And sometimes it's difficult to grasp what's within the play and what's really meant, as in situations like these it's easier to say no when you mean yes and the other way around. What about we use traffic light colors?"</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"It means that saying 'red' means I need to stop immediately, that 'orange' means I should slow down or take it a little easier but that I can still continue, and 'green' just means everything is fine. Does that sound okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds alright."</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun cupped his boyfriend's face between his hands. "Are you really sure about this? I feel like I'm crazy, even talking about this kind of stuff when you've only had sex twice. We can just have some more vanilla sex first, if you'd want that better."</p><p>Dowoon whined and shook his head. "Hyung, I'm not a kid. If I say yes, I mean it. I trust you. I want to try this."</p><p>Younghyun took a deep breath, and then nodded. "Alright then." He looked down for a second, and then covered his mouth in both shock and because he felt the need to laugh in embarrassment.</p><p>"What's it?"</p><p>"I'm hard."</p><p>"It's just your dick telling you that you need to hurry up and stop second-guessing your boyfriend."</p><p>Younghyun laughed and gave Dowoon a playful shove.</p><p>"Then take your trunks off and get down already."</p><p>"Ohh you're being dominant already~?"</p><p>"Just get down", Younghyun grinned, playfully rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>About a minute later, they found themselves in a position where Dowoon was on his hands and knees on the edge of the bed, his feet hanging over the edge already. Younghyun was standing on the floor in front of him. Even though they were already in a position where they could start, Younghyun took a second to just stand there, towering over his boyfriend who looked so beautiful beneath him in his t-shirt and boxers, his thighs slightly trembling but his ears bright red in excitement.</p><p>"I'll just use my hand first. Tell me how it feels", Younghyun mumbled. He himself felt a little nervous too, but more like second-hand nervousness on Dowoon's part than being nervous about himself.</p><p> </p><p>Dowoon buried his face in the pillow in front of him and held his breath in anticipation when Younghyun just softly rubbed his butt, pushing the fabric of his boxers up so more bare skin was revealed, not doing anything else yet. The anticipation of it was already arousing him.</p><p>Then, the blow came. It was a lot softer and more hesitant than Dowoon had expected, or maybe feared, yet it unexplainably aroused him. It felt good in a way he couldn't start to explain.</p><p>Another hit.</p><p>"How does that feel?"</p><p>"Good", Dowoon mewled, his breath already heavy. His back arched when Younghyun's hand came into contact with his skin again, just teasingly rubbing it again. Without even realizing it at first, he was wiggling his butt impatiently as if asking for more.</p><p>"You look so pretty, all desperate for me", Younghyun cooed, followed by a slap that was harder and that made Dowoon shiver.</p><p>"What's your color?"</p><p>"G-Green", Dowoon moaned.</p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>Another slap, and another. Younghyun too was breathing heavily, enjoying this as much as Dowoon did. He'd stopped bothering toying around with Dowoon's underwear and just pulled it down to spank his bare skin that was turning almost as red as his ears again.</p><p>"Are you still green?"</p><p>"S-Still green, yeah."</p><p> </p><p>However, the more his ass cheeks started to get sore and red, Dowoon's moans slowly turned into grunts, until it got too much and he cried out: "O-Orange!"</p><p>Younghyun kissed his slower back and rubbed his butt, keeping his hand there but not hitting anymore.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's just getting really sore and sensitive down there."</p><p>Younghyun's hands moved down to Dowoon's thighs, squeezing and rubbing all the good spots.</p><p>Dowoon flinched as he was surprised when he suddenly felt Younghyun's cool tongue run over the skin of his inner thigh, followed by a pair of teeth grazing the skin, not biting down.</p><p>"Does that feel good?" Younghyun asked while he was planting hickeys and licking all over. A pointless question, as Dowoon's moans should have answered that already.</p><p>"Ngh, y-yes."</p><p>"What's your color?"</p><p>"Ah, green~"</p><p>"Good boy~"</p><p>Every time Younghyun asked Dowoon for his color, it gave him a sense of power over the situation, knowing that with just one word it could be stopped. Not that he wanted it to, yet it still made him feel more secure just in case.</p><p> </p><p>Hoping the surprise would arouse him, Younghyun pulled back out of nowhere and spanked Dowoon again, earning a long moan. His thighs tensed up and he buried his face in the pillow. After another hit, Dowoon seemed to murmur something, but the pillow drowned out his voice.</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>The submissive lifted his head and cried out: "It feels good."</p><p>Younghyun sighed in relief. "Dowoon, I want you to keep your face out of that pillow. I can't hear you otherwise, and I might miss the safe word if you say it. I don't want that to happen."</p><p>Dowoon didn't know wether Younghyun was doing it on purpose or not, but his voice sounded more demanding and dark, yet it didn't frighten him. It only excited him.</p><p>"You know what? Could you maybe turn around and lay on your back?"</p><p>Not knowing what was going to happen, Dowoon did as Younghyun asked and laid down on his back.</p><p>Younghyun's hands disappeared underneath his shirt, rubbed his stomach, squeezed his nipples, and then undid him from the shirt completely, along with his boxers.</p><p>"You too", Dowoon whispered.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Hyung needs to get undressed too."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>Purposely making a bit of a show out of it, Younghyun teasingly pulled his shirt over his head, threw it over his shoulder, and painfully slow undid himself from his shorts. He kept his boxers on.</p><p>Ever so slowly, he crawled onto the bed and in between Dowoon's legs, which he spread so one was on each side.</p><p> </p><p>"Orange", Dowoon choked out when Younghyun harshly spanked his inner thigh.</p><p>"Wow, you're really sensitive there, aren't you? How cute. I'll go a little softer."</p><p>He did it again, softer this time, but the uncomfortable expression on Dowoon's face stayed.</p><p>"Still orange?"</p><p>The boy nodded.</p><p>"I'll just bite it a little then."</p><p>That did feel good after asking, making Younghyun feel relived. He'd feel bad going almost too far for a third time.</p><p>After about ten minutes of more experimenting around, as well as exchanging some kisses, Younghyun got an idea.</p><p>"Can you stay? Just give me a second."</p><p> </p><p>He rushed to the bathroom and soon came back with the bottle of lube in his hand. He took his boxers off before climbing back onto the bed and lubing himself up.</p><p>Dowoon was too distracted looking at Younghyun's handsome face to really see what he was doing, but then heard Younghyun ask: "Can I put it in?"</p><p>Assuming he was just talking about a finger, Dowoon nodded and said: "Please."</p><p>However, it was not, and Dowoon made an alarmed face when he suddenly felt Younghyun's entire cock trying to enter him, and it it hurt, more than was pleasant, making Dowoon shout from the top of his lungs: "Red! Red! Red!"</p><p>Younghyun was absolutely startled. He immediately pulled out again and with his heart racing, took Dowoon's face in his hands. There were tears in the corners of his eyes. "Oh my God baby, I'm so so sorry. Are you okay? Did I hurt you too much?"</p><p>Dowoon nodded, but wrapped his arms around Younghyun and whispered: "It's okay, I didn't expect you were going to put it all in immediately. I'm sorry for scaring you."</p><p>"I should've prepared you, I'm so sorry. I thought you maybe liked it a little rougher than usual, but that went too quick, didn't it? Can we still continue, or do you want to call it a day and stop?"</p><p>"Can we maybe just have normal sex? With preparation?"</p><p>Younghyun nodded and poured some lube on his hands, which were shaking. He was still really shocked, and a Dowoon saw that. He brought his hand up to Younghyun's cheek and assured him: "It's okay, I'm okay. You listened to me. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>And with that love confession in both of their minds, they made love on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>When they were done, the first thing Younghyun did was ask Dowoon if he was okay.</p><p>"Of course I am. I loved it so much, all of it. Are you okay too, hyung?"</p><p>Younghyun nodded, but to Dowoon's shock he was crying.</p><p>"Hyung! What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did we go too far?"</p><p>Younghyun shook his head and embraced Dowoon tightly. "No, I loved it too. I'm just very overwhelmed now I've come down from the rush. I feel so bad about hurting you."</p><p>"You listened to my safe word, though. I'm okay. You were so caring and gentle, I loved how safe you made me feel."</p><p>"I’m happy to hear that. You also made me feel very safe, as in that I feel like you really allow me to be myself during these kind of things. Thank you for that."</p><p>They chatted a little about everything that had happened before Younghyun proposed to take a bath together.</p><p> </p><p>When they lay in the bath together, Dowoon's back to Younghyun's chest, Dowoon decided that he was happy. He was happy like this. Very happy, even. They were both still coming down from the intensity of what they had just done, and it felt great to have the hot water against your relaxing muscles.</p><p>Younghyun's hands snaked around Dowoon's hips, and up to his nipples which he started to softly squeeze and rub.</p><p>"Hmm stop, you're going to get me aroused again", Dowoon mumbled, only half-meaning it that he wanted Younghyun to stop. Younghyun caught on to that, so he just squeezed once more and then kissed the back of his neck.</p><p>"Sorry, I couldn't resist, it's just that you always react so cutely when I touch you there."</p><p>"That's because it feels so good. I like it. I just don't want to get a boner again."</p><p>Younghyun chuckled at the cute and somewhat nonchalant way Dowoon spoke.</p><p>"Alright alright."</p><p> </p><p>"Dowoon, wait a second", Younghyun said when he saw Dowoon putting on a fresh pair of boxers when they got out of the bath. After looking through his toiletry bag for a few seconds, he got a tube of salve out and put some on his fingers.</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>Figuring what it was for, Dowoon got closer and turned his butt to Younghyun, who let out a soft whistle between his teeth.</p><p>"Wow, it's really red. Are you sure I didn't go too hard on you?"</p><p>"No, I liked it."</p><p>"You kinky little shit", Younghyun giggled, earning a quasi-hurt yelp and a soft shove from Dowoon, who whimpered when Younghyun rubbed the cool salve on his red skin.</p><p> </p><p>They fell asleep together on the bed soon after, with Younghyun as little spoon and Dowoon as big spoon as always.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Proof I should never write an actual book: I still don’t know if this is the last chapter or not. At least, I’ve decided it’s the last smutty chapter, but I’m still debating wether I want to write sort of an epilogue or nah.</p><p>Also also, I was wondering if any other fanfic writers on here ever feel shamed/guilty about what they’ve written? xD<br/>Like when I saw Day6 live a few months ago, and I was practically somewhat in the same room as them, all I could think was: “Oh Lord, did I really just spend hours writing a story about how these two guys, who likely don’t have any feelings for each other in real life, are fucking each other? Imma just go and sit in my corner of shame...”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like all things in life, the road trip couldn’t keep on going forever. Sooner than any of the five guys would have wanted, they found themselves back on the parking lot where the whole trip had started.</p><p>Only three weeks ago, Dowoon had stumbled out of the train and almost tripped over his shoelaces while carrying his heavy backpack to the car where he noticed the four figures that looked like the boys he’d known back in middle school, yet also were nothing like them. Of course Jae was still the tallest one, and Wonpil had barely changed, but Sungjin and Younghyun he had barely recognized.</p><p>Even crazier, was how he’d started this trip as a naïeve virgin, absolutely desperate for someone to take him, yet also being completely clueless about half of what that would even mean.</p><p> </p><p>And now, back onto that parking lot, Dowoon was holding the hand of a guy he’d barely even recognized three weeks ago, and might, if they were really lucky, now spend the rest of his life with.</p><p>Even though moving in together would be too quick for the both of them, and they first wanted to date for a little longer, get to know each other better, they had already made plans for all the dates they would go on. Luckily, they only lived twenty minutes with the bus away from each other. And even better, Dowoon lived without any roommates, giving them all the privacy they needed in case things would get steamy again.</p><p> </p><p>"Promise me we'll soon all hang out together again!" Wonpil exclaimed when they were all unloading the car from their luggage.</p><p>"Hanging out? We should just all go on vacation again soon!" Younghyun laughed.</p><p>They joined each other for a group hug to say goodbye, with only Sungjin reluctant to join.</p><p>"Come on!" Younghyun urged him, gesturing for him to join.</p><p>So, he did, and they all spend a few seconds with their arms around each other and their foreheads touching in a circle.</p><p> </p><p>And then, all of them went their own separate ways again. With their numbers saved in each other's phones and moments of their trip imprinted in their memories, but back to their daily lives.</p><p>Just like that, a chapter of roads and hitchhikers, new cities and burning sunshine, as well as erotic evenings and cuddly nights, was closed off and left behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo yeah, that was it. It feels so crazy to finally put an end to this story I’ve been writing for more than half a year. If the me of half a year ago, reluctant to write anything like this and thinking about deleting the story a couple of times, were to know that it had 10 chapters and was online now, I think he would be pretty freaked out xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>